


Twisted

by volturi_or_die



Series: Twisted Series [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volturi_or_die/pseuds/volturi_or_die
Summary: All Alec wanted was to live his life as he wanted to in peace, and all Mina wanted to do was run away. But not everyone gets what they wanted.
Relationships: Alec (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Twisted Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I posted this on my tumblr: volturi-or-die but wanted to also share this here. So here it is! Also for aged-up references here are all ages:  
> Alec/Jane/Mina- 19  
> Renesmee- 18  
> Edward/Alice/Jacob- 20  
> Bella/Chelsea- 21  
> Jasper/Rosalie/Demetri- 23  
> Emmett/Felix/Heidi- 24  
> And everyone else you can just go by movie canon actor ages. Anyways, enjoy!

_Mina_

Beyond the hills and the pines, beyond the sea and the sand, beyond the cliffs and stones. I pray I may never be found.

_Run._

My feet ached as I stepped on each root and stone on the ground. The branches and bushes leaving cuts in my skin. I couldn’t remember. The meadow in which I woke in far behind me now. Only one thought echoed in my head when I awoke. 

_Run._

The voice repeated in my head over and over, a constant push. I didn’t know where to go, but I followed the rays of sun that creeped through the coverage of the clouds. The trees and blur of greenery around me provided no sense of direction. The quiet of the woods frightened me, but I could not stop to think of where the animals had gone.

_Run._

The message was not my own, but I followed it regardless. My lungs burned at the pace I was going through the forest. There was no time to stop, to think. Was I running from danger or running to salvation? There was no time. 

_Run._

My legs began to ache, how long had I been running for? The clouds giving no true indication of where the sun may be anymore as a darkness began to overtake the light. I feel as though I can no longer breathe and my legs began to shake. I’m not sure how much further I could go, or where. I had to stop. I must stop.

No. Keep running. Keep go-. My feet gave out from beneath me and soon I was tumbling down a hill. This is it. This would have to be to the end, the end of everything I did not know. My body ached and sharp pains ran across my body as I tumbled over rocks and fallen branches. After falling for what seemed like minutes to actual seconds, my body hit the base of a tree. I felt the snaps of a few bones breaking, the sudden sharpness in my chest affirming at least one rib was broken. 

Drops of water started to drip on my face. Rain? Did I not know what the rain felt like? Maybe now is a good time to learn. I laid there and closed my eyes as I felt the moisture fall over my body.

I did not know when I closed my eyes. I did not hear the voices approaching me. I did not feel the arms that lifted me up and carried me away. I opened my eyes once to see a pair of golden topaz eyes staring back at me and then drifted back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1: Dust

_Mina_   
_8 Years Later_

The sun shone brightly through the window, a rarity in my corner of the world and not appreciated in the slightest. I grimaced at the rays peeking through my curtains, fully annoyed to start the day. I tossed a pillow over my eyes, closing my eyes to beg for the release of sleep. 

The comfort did not last, not with the flashes of green that my mind has conjured up. “Shit, not again,” I said out loud as I now knew that sleep was long gone. I should have expected it, especially today of all days.

“Language!” a voice from down the hall exclaimed, laughing. Of course she heard me. 

“Sorry Esme!” I apologized to my adoptive caretaker. I got up from the bed in time as the door opened to an inbound Emmett leaping on my bed. “Dude please don’t break my bed. I don’t need another replacement, especially after Jasper got tossed through my wall last month.”

“Yeah Esme wasn’t happy about that one,” he reminisced. I chuckled at the thought of the Jasper sized hole in my while not that long ago, a result of a pissed off Rosalie. 

I started searching through the drawers for something to wear, and began to toss things over to where Emmett was laying. I could feel his concerned gaze on me as I searched for a pair of jeans. I knew why he was worried, today of all days. Emmett stayed quiet, letting me shuffle around some more collecting my belongings for a shower until I turned around. “Mina, are you ready?”

I sighed, knowing full well that I was not. Every year for the past 7 years, Emmett would come around and ask me that question on this day. As much as I loved Emmett, I hated this question. I knew he meant well, and this was our compromise. 

8 years ago Emmett found me, bleeding and battered in the Canadian woods during a hunt with Bella. I woke up a few days after that in a makeshift hospital bed in the Cullen house, hooked up to monitoring machines and an IV. Carlisle was next to me, giving me words of comfort and trying to assure me he meant no harm. I knew what Carlisle was from the moment I met him, although how I knew was a question I had no answer to. Ever since then, I have stayed with the Cullens. Where else was I to go? No memories, no sense of who or what I was, just a name and a torn up pink dress. 

I could never repay Carlisle and his family for what they’ve given me. They allowed me to live among them, not knowing anything more about me than what I knew myself. Esme offered me the greatest kindness, a warm bed and care. The first year was the hardest adjustment, and for reasons I could not blame the others. They did not know me, I did not know me, who was I to reassure them of my intentions if I did not know them myself. 

These questions that plagued me for almost a decade stayed filed away in mind, collecting dust. Each year they would be pulled out and dusted off by Emmett. We agreed long ago that we would revisit this question once a year. Emmett always supported me, always protected me since that first day in the woods. 

I looked over at him not saying a word. He nodded his head, knowing my answer. He got up and came over to hug me just briefly before letting me go carry on with my tasks for the day. 

The hot water washed away the sweat from the night before. The steam was slightly suffocating me, but it was better than the suffocating dreams. My thoughts kept going back to Emmett, and the questions I still had unanswered. I knew there was a part of me that was disappointing Emmett, although he would never tell me. He wasn’t the only one either. Everyone in the family knew, and they were all too gracious to push me either. 

I wanted answers, but not now. I wanted my small corner of the world for maybe just a little longer, even if my corner was on the east end of Washington, in a world that wasn’t really my own. 

I headed downstairs following my shower to see breakfast waiting for me, as well as a newly returned Renesmee. She got up quickly and gracefully to come hug me. In the past few years, Ness and I have gotten closer than I have with anyone else in the Cullen clan.

At first we did not see each other much, she was still young and everyone was protective of Ness, but she had a mind of her own even before she stopped aging along with myself. There was another uncertainty, the question of my biology. But if anyone understood, it was Ness. In time we grew closer than the rest, practically inseparable as if we were somehow born to be friends forever, not spending nights apart after a while. 

These last few nights without Ness have been a bit grueling as she took a trip up to the Denali’s up north with Edward and Bella, leaving me to my nightmares for three days. 

“So are you ready to go out in town today? Gotta go celebrate eight years of being my sister!” Ness exclaimed. Her excitement was evident in her eyes and the smile she gave me. Ness was my partner in crime, my connection to the world outside, my confidant and true friend. I could never repay her for the kindness of the past few years, but in this way I could. 

I nodded my head and asked, “Will anyone else be joining us?” 

She shook her head, “Jacob is going on a date at noon and everyone else would break every law in this weather.” 

I nodded, accepting the answer. I ate breakfast quickly, wanting to go ahead and leave. The sooner I got out of the house, the sooner I would be away from my nightmares. Ness grabbed her keys and our coats, and we headed off, the house becoming a distant view in the mirror.


	3. Chapter 2: Closed

_Alec_

The snow fell slowly on the streets, thin layers of powder snow coating the roofs of the town below. The people below unsuspecting of my gaze on them. They walked around the square, a few couples together laughing and playing around in the falling snow. 

I watched as they continued their antics, wondering if they knew how fragile their lives were. How easily they could die each day, and if they ever wanted more from their lives. I averted my gaze as they began to be more intimate, instead drawing my attention to the clouds above. 

The clocktower roof was a sanctuary of sorts, a part of Volterra where I could be alone. Or at least temporarily. 

“What is it sister?” I asked as Jane came up from behind me. 

“Nothing,” she said. I did not quite believe it but I was not one to question her words. If Jane had reasons for keeping her feelings hidden, I would not question it now. We sat in silence for an hour, the snow falling slowly. 

The feeling was familiar, a faint lingering of memories long ago, of a life I chose to forget. The only constant was Jane, and so she had been for 1300 years.

“Aro has another mission for you,” Jane said breaking the silence. I nodded, indicating for her to continue. “Demetri has the details. He and Afton will be joining you.” 

“Very well.” I said. It was not often Jane and I were separated on a mission, but from the nature of the company it would appear it was more reconnaissance based. If anything, this may be less entertaining than previous outings. 

Jane looked at me as I returned to gazing at the clouds. My thoughts returned to the humans from earlier, knowing they were long gone from the square now. The cover of night and snow leading them all indoors to the warmth of their loved ones. I welcomed the cold, the clouds, the silence. I could recall there was a time where the sight of the snow would give us fear, the fear of imminent death, not knowing if we would survive the winter to come. 

It snowed that night. The night we were outcast from the human world, given new life and a new purpose. In fire Jane and I were reborn, but first death had to take us. I remember the pyres, the jeering faces, the orange flames. There was ash in the sky that night, just like tonight. 

The hours passed by until the sunlight began to creep up from beyond the hills past the town. Jane got up and held her hand out for me, which I willingly took. Upon returning to the chambers, I was greeted with the sight of Master Aro speaking with Demetri. 

“Ah young Alec, appropriate timing,” Aro said reaching for my hand. He smiled knowing the night was spent as I usually did during the winter months. He had an expression peculiar to me, a peculiar mixture of understanding and fear. He let go of my hand and turned to return to his throne. 

I turned my attention towards Demetri, “When do we depart?”

“In three nights. I expect we will be back within a week,” Demetri said reassuring me. I nodded, thanking him for his concern. Jane gave a slight sigh of annoyance at our brief interaction and left to walk down the corridor to our respective chambers. 

I followed her to our room and sat on the sofa as she went over to the large bookshelf to pick something out to entertain us. My thoughts once more betraying me, thinking once again to the couples in the square hours ago. 

They were so gleeful, their arms wrapped around each other in various ways of embrace and protection. I did not envy them or the way they showed their affection to publicly, to lack decorum and care only getting lost in their feelings for each other. They lived freely but foolishly, because they would never be able to hold on to that love for as long as they would live. Their lives would end, and no force of love would protect each other. 

“‘It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife’ just as a powerful vampire should be in want of a mate,” Jane remarked from the corner.

“You have not spoken of wanting a mate for centuries, what has changed?” I asked her quizzically. 

“I am not speaking of myself dear brother,” she said looking at me with a solemn look in her eyes. Is this what she would not reveal to me earlier? 

“Why must you push these things? I do not want one Jane. I am content here.” 

“Content and happy are not synonymous Alec.”

In my world they were. I was more than pleased with my life. The masters offered us much. If I had need, I would receive. I did not want the human life I once had, I wanted this life with myself and Jane. It was what I was accustomed to, and would not shun those that accepted us. 

“Are you not happy?” I asked her. I wondered if the way she spoke was more reflective of her own true feelings than speculation of mine.

“I am, but you are not.” 

“A mate is a hindrance Jane. I do not need one and have not needed one since our creation.” 

Jane seemed exasperated with my answers, frustration growing clear in her eyes. She closed the book and set it aside. “I will not argue over this with you dear brother, but I shall not keep my feelings to myself on the matter either. I will continue to support and love you as I know best.” 

I would be foolish to not recognize where this commentary originated from, but I would not give it another thought for now. I stood to leave, knowing well that I may be disappointing Jane in my actions, but I could not dwell on that. Jane understood, 

Jane was right, but Jane was also wrong. I did not need a mate to give me what I needed. I needed the Volturi, and the protection, the power of the coven provided us. I did not have the luxury to consume myself in thoughts of mates or human antics. Love is a weakness, and I would not sacrifice Jane for such a possibility. 

I knocked on Chelsea’s door, being as patient as possible. I knew what awaited me, but I needed to feel again. Chelsea opened the door a second later, seemingly surprised to see me. 

“This soon? It’s been less than a decade Alec,” Chelsea commented thoroughly surprised at my appearance. I did not enjoy these visits, but I knew myself too well to not understand the path I was taking. “May I ask why?” 

I gave no answer, but Chelsea was not one to push. She accepted and understood and allowed to me to enter her chambers. I breathed in, letting the feeling consume me. I must do what is necessary, for the good of the coven, for myself, and for Jane.


	4. Chapter 3: Answers

_Mina_  
  
  
I drank my coffee slowly as Ness drove us up to the waterfall to start our kayak trek downstream. She spoke of the Denali’s in the car, allowing me to keep my own thoughts while welcoming the distraction. 

“They’re all having a great time up in Canada right now. You should go see them, maybe get some snow instead of this wet stuff. We could call it our winter break trip, or maybe you know go see the beaches down on Isle Esme,” Ness continued on as we reached the water. I didn’t respond, letting her daydream of trips we would never take. 

There was a world out there I wanted to see, but I could not leave. I wanted to see the cities, the beaches, the deserted buildings and the ancient architecture. I wanted to feel the sunlight high in the sky on an island, the freezing waters of the arctic. I wanted to explore the forests of the world that were left and see the animals that still lived under the sun. There was a world of possibilities, and an explorer far too frightened to reach out. 

The trip from the Cullen house in Canada to this small Washington town was worrisome enough last October. After all, the relocation was a necessary part of the cycle for vampires such as the Cullens. I could not deny the need, but the move was not pleasant on my account. The farther away from the field I got, the closer the walls felt caving in. 

It appeared that wherever I went, the haunting possibility of the sudden return of answers frightened me more. I wanted to keep my life how I had it, for as long as I possibly could. 

Ness didn’t continue to push further. I helped her unload the kayaks from the Jeep, ready to start the short journey with the rush of the water. We changed quickly and got in the water, and I let Ness take the lead to the rougher parts of the river. 

“I missed this rush!” she shouted as we rolled over the waves. I couldn’t agree more, the water splashing around, the sudden bursts of speed with the rapids. 

“Ready for the dip?” I asked her. The roar of the water getting louder and louder as the water began curving downwards sharply. I saw her nod and down we went, water flooding my view, but something was wrong, the water felt wrong.

My head popped out of the water to see Ness flip under. My blood began to rush and my vision got hazy as I began to paddle faster to get to her. My haste made the situation worse as I slammed my kayak into a sharp protruding rock I had passed on many trips before.

I flipped over, water overcoming me and pushing me further below. I couldn’t get out, the rushing water trapping my leg. Water began to fill my lungs as I flailed, unable to reach the surface. I felt my body hit something sharp underneath the water, but before I could recognize the pain, a hand grabbed me and pulled me up.

I coughed up water as Ness set me down on the banks of the river. She breathed hard in and out laying down next to me. “You’re dumb sometimes,” she said catching her breath. I nodded and winced at the pain I now identified as coming from my abdomen. 

“You do remember I’m half vampire right, super speed and strength, impenetrable skin and everything, can totally survive a tumble in the water,” Ness explained giving me an exasperated look as she ripped an opening where the blood was coming from my left side. 

“Yeah yeah, ouch be careful,” I said as she poked around for the wound. 

“Perfectly clean, hmm how long was it this time?” Ness asked. I looked at the spot of blood on my stomach, a tiny scar now formed where I was stabbed earlier. I did not measure the time, but this felt faster than last time. The initial hit felt so sharp, but this scar was as small as a pinprick. Carlisle would need to know, the abnormalities were getting stronger. 

I wasn’t sure what was happening, but then again this wasn’t anything new. I stopped growing, actually aging, around 3 years ago. My body temperature began increasing and according to Carlisle my scent was changing, almost as if it was a mask, undetectable to vampires. What confirmed my non-humanity was Alice, never having seen me and not seeing my future now. 

But no one knew exactly what I was. I wasn’t a half breed vampire, I wasn’t a werewolf in either form. The only thing for certain was that I wasn’t human. 

Ness offered me her hand and helped me up. I looked out at the water, our kayaks long gone by now. “Well, that’s disappointing. I take it the day is ruined?” Ness asked me with a hint of disappointment in her eyes. 

“No no, let’s go back. We still have a whole day ahead of us right? What else did you have planned, shopping?”

Ness was beaming with excitement and grabbed my hand to run to the car. It was a little slower than she may have liked going at my pace, but eventually we reached the Jeep. We changed quickly and headed back towards town. 

The hours passed by as we spent time talking about everything that passed in the Cullen house when she was gone. I tried to be as descriptive as possible of the seemingly quiet days. We spoke about the classes at school, the monotony of high school life. 

Speaking of high school, in a town this small it was hard to walk around town unnoticed. Ness and I were in an antique store now looking for random trinkets when we spotted a group of teenagers outside the shop from the school.

The group ignored Ness and I as they walked into the store, not completely unexpected given our status at school. At school, Renesmee and I were off to ourselves, like the rest of the Cullens, Hales, and McCartneys. We only ever talked to each other, so it wasn’t exactly surprising if no one wanted to interact with us with how rude we came across.

As I browsed the shelves looking for nothing in particular, I couldn’t help but overhear the groups conversation. 

“What are they even doing here anyways?” one guy whispered, thinking he was being quiet but I could hear things a little too well lately. 

“They live here too, don’t be an asshole,” another girl responded. 

“Well what. I’m just saying you never see them out in town, they’re all pretty pretentious.” 

“Dude, they’re right there.” 

“Maybe it’s they’re out because they’re not really like the others,” a new girl chimed in. Not like the others? What could she mean?

“You’re right about that. Minalia obviously doesn’t belong, I mean she doesn’t even share their last name, I mean does she even have a last name?” 

Their words stung. Of course I didn’t belong, I never really did. It was a conscious choice, but I suppose that maybe didn’t matter. I always knew I didn’t really have a place but I sought that out. That was my choice. But was this the right choice? 

I needed to get out of here. I turned the corner, grabbed Renesmee’s arm and walked out of the store. She gave me a weird look but followed me out to the car. She tossed me the keys as I got in the driver's seat of the Jeep and drove out of the town as fast possible. 

Who were these people to say these things about me? I didn’t want to belong. Right? This was my choice, my life. I decided how I lived not anyone else. 

“Mina, what’s wrong?” I didn’t answer her. I just needed to go back to the Cullen house. But did I belong there? Where did I used to belong? I had to come from somewhere. I had to have a last name right?

I pulled the car in front of the house and slammed the door as I got out. I rushed through the door. Esme came into the living room obviously concerned with my behavior but I didn’t have time to answer her questions. I rushed upstairs, opening the bedroom door. 

Emmett looked at me surprised, but I stopped him before he could question me. There would be no turning back if I did this. 

I took a deep breath in. “It’s time Emmett, I need answers.”


	5. Chapter 4: Chance

_Alec_

_1 month later_

The music was blaring outside of the warehouse, lines of humans and vampires alike waiting for entrance into the crowded area. I watched from my position up on the adjacent roof, paying close attention to find our target.

The sooner we found him, the sooner we could leave. The month on this mission was not what I, nor Afton and Demetri, initially expected. Aro’s instructions were clear, find the disturbance and if necessary, eliminate it. However what was initially supposed to be a simple mission diverged into a long path to find the vampire responsible for the chaos.

It began 4 weeks ago. Reports reached the Volturi that there were young boys and girls going missing across various towns on the eastern seaboard of the United States. The connections were not obvious to the humans investigating the individual disappearances, but there was a pattern. Someone was creating newborns, but for an unknown purpose, certainly not enough for an army. 

Wherever these newborns went, destruction was in their wake. After checking in with the masters, Aro ordered us to eliminate the threat, all newborns included. 

The missing were all various ages, but one thing was common, their beauty was astounding by human standards. Whoever was doing this only wanted to create powerful and beautiful vampires, for a goal we learned earlier this week. 

Demetri tracked one of the newborns separated from the group, the information she gave us was minimal at best but her human possessions provided us with what we needed to know. There was a gathering in New York City, an exclusive by invite only party that seemed to be geared towards attracting a large human and vampire crowd. Although whether this was intended as a feeding or breeding ground was unknown. Only finding the creator could divulge those answers. 

I looked down at the lines again, wondering how some humans were surviving the cold given their current attire. They seemed frail and weak, and most certainly would become meals from the looks of certain black eyes in the crowd.

“Alec, at your command,” Afton said giving me an expectant look. As much as I appreciated his show of respect, it was not needed. The month with only Demetri and Afton had begun to test my patience by the second week. 

“Can you save the sucking up for another time Afton. I would like to hurry this up and go home,” Demetri grumbled. Their strained relationship did not help my mood, the constant bickering reminding me almost of children. 

However I could not express any surprise at their interactions. Since Afton joined us 200 years ago, Demetri had not been so welcoming. Whether that was due to Afton’s own fawning personality or the frustration with his permanence among our group I was not certain. Perhaps a combination of both, but regardless it impacted our mission on a comradery side. Fortunately their own feelings could be put aside when their professionalism called upon them to do so. 

I looked at Afton and Demetri, considering our choices carefully. Demetri could find our target in the crowd but with so many humans, tact would be required. “Afton go with Demetri. I will await your signal when you find him.” 

They seemed disgruntled, but I gave them a stare to ensure complacency. They nodded and joined the crowd. I watched as they made their way inside the building. Minutes passed as I waited for a sign from them to finally put an end to this troublesome matter so I could return to Volterra, to Jane.

A quick look around the premises alerted me to an unexpected sight, Cullens. The golden eyes a tell sign of who was here, but why? I recognized Bella but the others names I could not recall, a blonde curly haired male vampire and another male vampire who had Felix’s stature accompanied her. 

I did not see Edward but there was no guarantee he was not here. I jumped from my perch, knowing I would have to alert Demetri and Afton. I went through another entrance and began to make my way through the crowd.

I pushed past drunk, sweaty humans and tried to avoid the vampires. This was not a situation in which I wanted to deal with humans and their antics nor the vampires that may hold a grievance with the Volturi. I turned to see the Cullens finally enter the building, I knew I did not have much time no matter how much the scents of humans and vampires masked my own. 

As I turned back in my rush, trying to find Demetri’s scent, I felt my body run into another and I fell backwards. What was this? I looked to see...a human? A girl with waist length straight black hair and striking black eyes looked at me with annoyance. I could see her blood pulsing on her neck and could hear her heart beating.

But how was she able to move me with such force?

“Hey can you watch where you’re walking bloodsucker,” she said as she got up, wiping away dust from her leather pants. 

“Pardon?” How did she know. I looked at her curiously, irritation clearly evident on her face. 

“What? Don’t give me that, you ran into me. The polite thing to say would be sorry” she said. 

Who was this human to speak in such a tone to me. “You most certainly are bold. I do apologize, but I would advise you do not repeat those words unless you want to become someone’s meal here.” 

She scoffed, pulling at her sheer sleeves. “Listen I’m really not in the mood for threats okay. I’ve got a creepy human collecting vampire to interrogate and don’t need you ruining my night.” 

She began to walk away, but I instinctively grabbed her arm. “Not a threat human, a warning. The music may be loud but you can attract a lot of unwanted attention.”

“That’s the point. Now if you’ll excuse me,” she said rolling her eyes at me and walking away. Before I could follow her, Afton approached me. I could not focus anymore on the strange human, returning my attention to the mission at hand. 

“We found him. Demetri tracked him to the back room but we need a distraction,” Afton said looking at me awaiting instructions. 

“Get the lights, I’ll handle it from here.” Afton nodded and went to shut down the power. I made my way towards the entrance to the backroom, and began to focus. The already dim setting made for a perfect opportunity to begin unleashing my power, but I waited until the power was out. As soon as Afton shut it down, I pushed through the backdoor and let the smoke overtake the newborns as Demetri began to take them all down. 

“There he is,” Demetri pointed to the cowering vampire in the corner. After a few minutes of interrogation, although though not much coercion was required, we obtained the information we needed. 

For now, this was over. Demetri snapped the vampires head and Afton began to prepare to burn the evidence. I went out and pulled all fire alarms, knowing that everyone else here did not need to be part of the destruction. 

I watched from the adjacent roof as humans and vampires poured out from the building and fire began to overtake the structure. I noticed the Cullens directly underneath, completely unaware of my presence. I heard the big burly one shout, “Hey Mina, let’s go!” 

I watched as the girl from earlier approached them. Another human? Did the Cullens ever really learn their lesson? 

I did not have time to question it as Demetri and Afton approached me. It was time to leave, to return home to those we missed most.


	6. Chapter 5: Defeat

_Mina_

_The rain poured, echoing off the trees in the forest. I looked down, my pink gown getting soaked. I could see the Cullen house from the treeline. I needed to get out of here and go back to the house, to get out of the rain._

_I started running. The house was getting closer. I could almost reach it, but then it appeared. It’s golden eyes stared at me, knowing, waiting. It walked around me, the muscles on its hind legs showing hints of its true power. The black spots on its golden fur getting darker as the rain poured._

_It moved as gracefully and fiercely as expected of the true predator of the jungle. I could not move, its gaze holding me in my spot. The jaguar turned to Cullen house then back to me. A growl arose from deep in its throat and then, it pounced at me._

I awoke in a cold sweat. I looked around, the room was pitch black but I could still see clearly. I could still feel the jaguars eyes on me, but I was far away from my nightmare. The fluorescent lights from my alarm clock read 5:39 AM. 

The sun would be up soon, so sleep is no longer an option. I got up out of bed, realizing the other side was empty. Of course she wasn’t here, but then again I needed to stop depending on her. 

It wasn’t Renesmee’s job to be there each night, to help keep the nightmares at bay. I couldn’t say that I didn’t take comfort when she was here, but I felt useless. I knew the nightmares would come back every night, and there wasn’t anything I could ever do to repay her except be her friend. 

I threw on a hoodie and walked downstairs and saw Edward already in the kitchen, hot chocolate in hand. I sat down at the table with him as I sipped on the warm drink, letting it soothe my throat. 

“Want to talk about it?” Edward asked me, giving me the option regardless of his abilities. 

I nodded, letting the nightmare replay in my head. Something was different this time around. The eyes were different, not the color but the expression. It was waiting, waiting for something that I didn’t know. But the look felt so familiar, somehow it knew me. 

Edward spoke again, “I’m sorry. I know it’s difficult. How can I help?” 

His tone and expression were soft, but he didn’t pity me. I appreciated his concern, but I wasn’t sure how he could help, how anyone else could. Speaking of everyone, where were they? 

“Ahh, baseball,” he said with a smirk. 

“At this hour?” 

“Storms wait for no one,” he said looking out at the black sky. I could see what he meant, I didn’t recognize the lightning going off in the distance earlier. “Would you like to go?” 

I sat up from my chair and ran to go get changed. A few minutes later, Edward was waiting for me at the door in his own outfit. He leaned down so I could jump on his back and off we went. 

We reached the field five minutes later, everyone was there including Jacob. Esme greeted us, as Edward set me down. “You didn’t get much sleep dear, it’s only been 5 hours since you got back from New York,” she said with concern. She wasn’t wrong, I didn’t get much sleep but somehow I felt fine. My nightmare did more than enough to wake me up.

But oh New York, I needed to forget. “Yes ma’am I’m fine, let’s just play some ball.” Esme hugged me and gave me a bat and headed back to the outfield. I joined Rosalie and Jasper at bat and saw Bella and Carlisle on the bases far out. 

Well, we were gonna win this time around.

“I wouldn’t be so cocky Mina,” Edward said far from the outfield now with a laugh. I wanted to argue his point, but too late now. It was time to play and I wasn’t going to be taken down this time around. 

Hours later the rain had soaked through everyone’s clothes but no one cared. I finally laid down on the ground, letting myself accept some sort of victory. Particularly after the defeat of the last few weeks. 

“So what happened in New York anyways,” Edward asked as he came to sit next to me. Bella joined us a second later, looking more frustrated than the expression I currently had. 

“Three weeks of work went down the drain is what happened,” she grumbled. She wasn’t wrong. For the past month we had been trying to find leads of any kind that could help me figure out where I came from, what I was. However there wasn’t much to go on, the only thing I remembered was the meadow. But the scent was long gone. Even with the help of Alistar, after much begging from Carlisle, there wasn’t much to do. 

It’s hard to track when you don’t know what you’re looking for.

So the journey started from square one, trying to discover any lead possible. Eventually we picked up on some signs of a vampire creating newborns, which normally would not have been within our interest. Afterall, we weren’t the force tasked with keeping other vampires in check. There were rumors that the creator sometimes did the bidding of other powerful vampires and was capable of transporting anyone to where these vampires wanted for a price, so we gave it a shot.

Except our shot didn’t really do much good. By the time Emmettt made it to the backroom of the warehouse party, the newborns were dead. The fire started and to say I was pissed would be an understatement. 

“Hmm damn, that’s terrible. I wonder what happened, Alice didn’t see anyone interfering, but then again there could have been a blind spot somewhere,” Edward said. 

There always was a blind spot, and to no fault of Alice’s. Afterall, I wasn’t human, so it wasn’t hard to block spots by accident. 

My mind went back to that night, what could have gone wrong. No one knew we were there. I entered the party separate from the rest, hoping to give them some space and clear up Alice’s visions. I knew I had to draw some of the newborns away to give them a chance, which is when I knocked into that random vampire. He was a rude one that was for sure, red eyes and an incredibly dark gray, almost black cloak. Who would even wear a cloak in to a party? Did they know what century it was?

Edward’s eyes snapped to me, “The Volturi.” Bella looked at him with concern before turning to me.

“You ran into the Volturi?” Bella asked me. “I didn’t recognize any of their scents, but then again we were surrounded by hundreds of humans and vampires.”

“She ran into Alec. They must have interfered, not at all unexpected. They have been more vigilant as of this past decade.” 

So Alec was it? I should have known that the Volturi would interfere, but I did expect better out of them. I suppose my warning to not ruin my night didn’t go far with him, even if he didn’t know me. That damn vampire. 

Carlisle walked over now, listening to our conversation. He stayed silent, looking only towards Edward who pursed his lips. “I don’t like that idea Carlisle,” he said, disdain expressed on his face. 

“I know son, but they may be our next option,” Carlisle responded. I realized what he was saying, he had told me of the Volturi before. I knew their stories, the influence and power they held. The knowledge of arts, history, and everything else the masters, particularly Aro collected. 

I didn’t want to admit defeat, but Carlisle wasn’t wrong. We needed help, and maybe the Volturi had knowledge we didn’t have. Well, if we were going to see the Volturi, then that would mean I would see Alec again. 

I smirked and looked up at Edward. “That’s a bad idea Mina.”

Too late, I had a bone to pick with one particular guard member, getting answers would just be the icing on the cake.


	7. Chapter 6: Desire

_Alec_

“Welcome back!” the new secretary said in a cheerful tone, one that Demetri echoed.

“Why hello Clarissa. Miss me?” Demetri said with a wink to the human. I did not understand why he played this game, after all he would probably drink her blood by the end of the week. 

I said nothing to Clarissa as we walked past her and further into the castle to the main chamber. The doors opened to reveal the masters on their thrones, Marcus with a book in his hand. Chelsea, Felix, and Santiago were next to them along with other guard members against the wall. I scanned the room but saw no sign of my sister. 

“Is it done?” Caius asked looking up from the letter he was composing. 

“Yes. There will be no more trouble sir,” I replied as Aro approached us. He took Afton’s hand first, before letting him go to Chelsea’s side. Chelsea wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him close. He remained stoic while she kissed his cheek, not wanting to share in her affection so publically, but Chelsea she did not seem to regard anyone else in the room.

Demetri tried to reign in his contempt at the situation, but I could feel him freeze up at the sight. Aro seemed to ignore these thoughts as he learned about the situation from Demetri’s perspective. 

“I see they were not much of a problem, although I am curious about their creator. I so wish I could have learned more,” he said with a slight sadness. 

Demetri was the first to respond, “Our apologies Master Aro. We did not know it was your intention for us to bring him back.” 

Aro waved his hand to shush him and shook his head, “There was no mistake Demetri. Your instructions were clear and the threat is now dealt with. Let us worry about it no longer. Heidi shall be in shortly with her new catch.” 

Demetri nodded and excused himself to stand to the side next to Felix. Aro looked at me and held his hand out expectantly. I knew that I could not hide the news of who was at the makeshift club, but I had also not informed anyone else of their presence.

Aro took my hand and I could see a brief flash of surprise on his face. I knew he was not pleased with the Cullens being there, especially if there was another human in the mix. His expression was stern and dropped my hand without saying another word. He returned to his throne and sat in anticipation for Heidi.

I went over to stand beside Santiago, although I said nothing to greet him. I knew Aro would want to discuss the Cullen topic later but now I was preoccupied with the whereabouts of my sister. 

I turned to Santiago to ask him quietly but he shrugged his shoulders in response. Before I could go question anyone else, I heard Heidi’s voice down the hall. 

“Now, this is the main hall. Please stay together,” she said in a melodic voice as the doors opened to reveal the large gathering of humans. 

After I fed, I went back to my room. I entered and saw Jane in the chair, reading again. “Hello brother,” she said not looking up from her page. I stood over her shoulder to glance at her book but she closed it before I could look. 

I knew better than to push Jane now, but still I missed her this past month. “Did you not want to feed?” I asked her, having seen signs of hunger in her eyes when I entered. 

Jane shook her head and said nothing else to reply. Before I could question her behavior more, Aro arrived at our door. 

“May I come in?” he asked. Jane stood to open the door and allow Aro to walk in. “We must speak Alec.” 

Jane looked between us but did not say anything. Aro looked at her and allowed her to stay. He gracefully slid onto the couch and motioned for me to join him as Jane returned to her seat. 

“So, the Cullens have a new pet,” Aro said placing his head in his hands. The frustration was evident. Jane’s eyes snapped up at me, and I began to explain what happened in New York.

My mind went back to the human girl. I remembered how she looked, laying on the ground after running into me. Her black hair was draped over her body, going over her black leather pants and sheer red shirt with camisole underneath. I remembered her face, the round angular shape, the determination in her almost black eyes. Those eyes, there was a desire behind them, for something I did not know. She appeared so weak.

“But why were they there?” Jane asked, whatever she was angry with me about earlier clearly gone now, replaced with resentment for the Cullens. The past decade had been somewhat hard on Jane, much more difficult than she cared to admit. Her place in the world was never threatened, never questioned, not before the arrival of Bella Swan at least. 

Jane had a place with the Volturi, and no words that Aro or I could say to her would reassure her of that fact completely. She had a strong attachment to Aro, but even she was not blind to his attempts at power and control. She reveled in it, wanted parts of it and was more than willing to help Aro gain what he wanted. So now who was she that she could not fully help him achieve those goals anymore? 

Regardless of what she believed, she would still be Jane of the Volturi. The strongest, the one that makes men fall to their knees, abilities or not.

Aro looked at Jane and at me before responding, “I do not know. Alec, I believe the girl, Mina, was interested in the vampire you disposed of.” 

I thought back to my conversation with the girl, her threat for me to not ruin her night. She wanted the attention, from the other vampires, but why? The creator was no one special, he wanted a feeding ground, to draw the humans to him and others. We knew he trafficked in items and humans before, but the Cullens were unlikely to associate with him. He almost emulated the vampires of old in that philosophy, but it was rash and unsuccessful. 

Aro contemplated the situation. I gave him no response, I did not know the girl and my dealings with the Cullens were minimal. I only knew them to be a righteous clan, with the claims of family bonding them together. They were willingly naive to not realize the power they held in the vampire world. Regardless of their intent those years ago, a show of force was displayed and now our world was unsteady. 

The vampire in New York was just one vampire that was testing the Volturi capabilities. Were the Cullens testing those capabilities as well? No, that could not be. They may be naive but they were not foolish. I knew Carlisle. His concern for human life, regardless of how misguided it was, would not participate in such a thing.

So then, why were they there? Why was Mina searching for this vampire? We needed more information.“Will we go and see them?” I asked.

“No need. Heidi has been arranging a ball while you have been away,” Aro said. He did his best to contain his glee, the balls were a fixture in Aro’s plans to keep other clans in check and scout for talent. However it was almost 50 years since the last one, so the timing was peculiar given our situation.

“When will it be?” I asked. 

“In three weeks. Clarissa sent out the invitations a few days ago,” Jane answered.

Aro stood from his spot now, heading towards the door. He turned back to me, his composure stern. “Alec.” 

“Yes sir?” 

He took a pause and sighed, “Be careful.” 

I stared at the door as he left. But what was the danger? The girl? The Cullens? I had no desire in becoming more involved with them than required of me. Jane grabbed my hand and looked up at me, concern in her eyes. 

“I will be alright Jane.” 

“I know. Doesn’t mean I don’t worry.” Jane held my gaze and stayed silent for minutes. I knew what she was trying to convey, I spent too many years with her to not know. I could try to lessen her fears, but with the Cullens now involved in this she would hold my hand a little more tightly. 

I hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I pulled her up from her seat, “Come along, you need to feed.” 

“Alec, one thing before we go. Don’t go back to Chelsea,” she said seriously, “I don’t trust her.” 

I looked at Jane, confused by her statement. I did not answer her, agreeing with her wishes. “Come along, let’s go Alec.” We made our way out of the castle and into the night far away from the walls of Volterra.


	8. Chapter 7: Invitation

_Mina_

The plane hit the ground with small lurch. After about fifteen minutes, we were finally allowed to debark the plane. I grabbed my backpack and carry-on and followed behind Emmett. 

Carlisle led us all as we got off the plane and through the gate. I looked up at the sign that welcomed us to the airport, “Benvenuto.” The more I looked at the words in mixes of Italian and English around me, I became more fearful. 

The thought of being in a room full of vampires wasn’t intimidating, not anymore. However meeting the Volturi officially also wasn’t the source of my anxiety, not directly anyways. I knew that Aro and the guard could possibly provide me with the answers I needed, but possibly was the best I had. 

Jasper rubbed my arm gently, attempting to provide me with calm as we waited for our luggage to come down the carousel. I glanced around to see various humans either unabashedly staring at our group or whispering amongst themselves about us. I could not blame them, it was a rather peculiar sight to see such a group of what they would assume to be family. 

If it weren’t for the invitation that came to us three weeks ago, we would not have all traveled together and gathered so much attention here in the airport. It was decided that a small group of us would request an audience with the Volturi, but the invitation from them arrived before Carlisle could contact Aro. So under the pretense of solely repairing relations, which is what Carlisle actually intended, we accepted their summons. I could say I preferred it this way, having the entire Cullen clan made me feel more at ease and would provide for more distractions. 

“Hey careful with that luggage! The dresses are in there,” Alice chastised Emmett as he grabbed the luggage roughly. While we did have another goal for attending, it was doubtful for us to actually have an audience at this ball. Particularly because we were now in Venice, waiting to attend a ball outside the city, miles away from Volterra. I couldn’t blame the Volturi for not wanting to host many vampires in their own home, but rather a villa in the hillside. It was a risk they weren’t willing to take and I understood it fully. In the meantime however, Alice wanted to make the most of this opportunity.

She had spent the past few weeks arranging our gowns for the ball, and no one could rain on Alice’s parade. Her attitude was infectious, although I had to suspect Jasper may have had something to do with that; even Bella couldn’t resist helping her with the planning. 

“Yes boss,” Emmett said rolling his eyes. We gathered the last of the luggage and headed out into starry city.

An hour later we had situated ourselves at the hotel when the jet lag began to hit me. I laid down in bed to rest and a few minutes later Renesmee joined me. 

I turned around to face her, curious as to why she came in. Before I could say a word she reached out and touched my arm. I felt the rush of memories flooding in from years ago before I ever came to stay with the Cullens. 

I could see every detail clearly, the snow, the clouds, the line of Volturi guards and witnesses. The fear was tangible, and with each word between Carlisle and Aro it grew. The shock from seeing Irina’s death was even more traumatic. Going through each detail of the memory was painful, and while it may have had a happy conclusion it was clear the trauma it left Renesmee with.

I knew seeing the Volturi again wasn’t something she wanted to do, but I didn’t realize how much she dreaded the occasion. However even if she wasn’t coming for my sake, her presence was specifically requested and she wouldn’t deny it. 

“I’m sorry,” I said as I looked her in the eyes. I felt a tinge of guilt for bringing her along, hurting her in this way. She shook her head and touched my arm again, letting me know it was okay. Ness was brave, and if she could be I could be as well. 

I hugged her, “Come on, let’s get some sleep.” She yawned loudly and placed her head on the pillow next to me. 

Hours later I woke up in a sweat remembering the golden eyes from nightmare. Ness was still asleep next to me, the sun shining through the window to illuminate her face. I stretched and sat on the edge of the bed. 

The door creaked open to reveal Esme who gestured for me to come out into the common area. On the counter was a plate of eggs and toast that she had prepared for me. I sat down and graciously thanked her before scarfing down the food. 

“Whoa slow it down before you choke,” Emmett said from the couch. The TV was on showing the local news in Italian. Rosalie sat cuddled up next to Emmett with a book in her hands. 

Esme shushed Emmett, “Let the girl eat how she pleases.” She turned to me with a smile as she handed me a coffee mug. “Are you excited?” she asked. 

“Yes ma’am,” I said as I took a sip. “Are you?”

“Of course, it’s been a while since Aro hosted one of these. Last time was a few years after I was turned in 1930. I enjoyed myself then, but then again there wasn’t much history.” 

I nodded along as she continued to talk about what the ball was like, describing everything in great detail. After chatting with Esme for a few more minutes, Ness came through the door, yawning once more. 

“Good morning sleepy,” I greeted her. 

“Oh hush, don’t act like you’re not tired. It’s 1 AM back home,” she grumbled taking the other mug of coffee Esme prepared. 

“What can I say, not human here. Maybe my superpower is that jet lag doesn’t affect me for long,” I teased her. She glared at me with the words “bullshit” clearly visible in her gaze. I wanted to counter her point, but I let out a large yawn further proving her point.

I laughed and went back into the bedroom fully prepared to go to bed. Sleep came so quickly and was taken away just as quickly as Alice burst through the room. 

“No sleeping, we have to get you ready! Get up Mina!” she said as she pulled out my dress from the closet, the purple glittery fabric spilling out of its bag. 

I looked at the clock, 12:04 PM. “Alice what the hell? The party isn’t for another 11 hours. This is ridiculous.” 

“First, there is nothing ridiculous about wanting to make an entrance. Second, I need you to go get me a few last minute items. Here is the list,” she said as she handed me a slip of paper. 

I looked over the list, seriously wondering why this was my task for the next three hours. I didn’t say a word though, I wouldn’t stop Alice from having her fun. If anyone was going to show off their superior taste to the vampire world, it would be Alice Cullen. No force of nature would stop her. 

I got dressed and headed out to complete Alice’s tasks. I tried to take in the city as much as possible, but the idea of sleep kept pushing me to quickly finish the list of things to do. Hours later I was back in the hotel to find Alice and Rosalie setting up the stations throughout mine and Renesmee’s bedroom, the comforter hiding under the pile of dresses. My dream of sleep was squashed. 

“Time to start. Esme you’re first,” Rosalie said with a curling wand in hand. This routine continued well past sundown. It was 10:17 PM by the time Ness and I were finally allowed to put on our dresses. 

The splashes of pastel colors on her satin gown were playful but the gown itself was elegant. It was as vibrant and youthful as she, and the ability to twirl around in the gown was a perk for her. 

“Is everyone ready?” Esme asked as she came in wearing her own olive green to yellow ombre gown, cut in a way to mimic a Greecian robe. 

“Just one more curl,” Alice said as she held the curling iron to Bella’s hair. As soon as she finished, Bella quickly got up from the chair and put on her deep red dress more than happy to escape Alice’s clutches. We finished up quickly and prepared to leave.

“Come no, let’s go. The car is outside,” Carlisle said ushering us out the door. A large black SUV awaited us with a human in the driver’s seat, and I recalled Edward telling me stories of how the Volturi granted immortality to special humans.

The drive outside of the city into the hills of the countryside were beautiful, the stars guiding our way. Ness grabbed my hand as we approached the villa in the distance, the anxiety creeping up on her now. I squeezed it tightly for reassurance. 

The driver pulled up behind the other line of cars, a carpet laid out from the entrance to the stairs. It seemed a little ridiculous and overdone. Edward laughed at my reaction, “Aro always had a flare for the dramatic.” He held his hand to assist Renesmee out of the car as Emmett helped me. 

“Ready to go?” Emmet said as he looped his left arm around me while Rose situated herself on his right. 

I took a deep breath and walked past the doors and into the lion’s den.


	9. Chapter 8: Absent

_Alec_

The music played on, the live band going on with covers of various songs through the decades. Occasionally the music would change to a classical tune and pairs would go off and dance. 

I stood behind Caius’ throne, watching as other members of the guard interacted with the vampires and humans, meals, present. Jane stood next to me, still as could be but her gaze moved between partners. I knew she wanted to dance, she always enjoyed it when she could. However this was a room full of strangers, and Jane was not going to show her personal signs of weakness.

So we stood watch, gazing over the crowd and watching the enjoyment. I saw Heidi waltz around the room, this dance with one of the Aro’s friends from Thailand. The girl looked enamored by Heidi, in awe of the brunette with the cutout black dress. I was curious as to what the girl was feeling looking at Heidi. Love? Envy? Lust? 

The latter was very apparent in the interaction Felix was having with small, black curly haired, human girl. She kept pushing her glasses up as if the sight of Felix in front of her was nothing but a mere illusion. But the emotions were there on both of their faces, although lust with different intentions. 

Aro was in another room, speaking with the Irish coven from years ago. I could hear his voice, speaking smoothly, the interest in the leader’s abilities very apparent. His words stopped short however, something must have caught his attention.

“Ah, Carlisle. Welcome!” he spoke. The guard froze, Felix and Heidi stopping their flirtations to turn toward Aro’s voice. Jane tensed even more next to me, her hand brushed up next to mine before dropping it back to her side. The general crowd seemed to be unaware of the impact of the newcomers, however a few seemed to stop their conversations briefly.

The crowd parted as the Olympic coven made their way into the main room. Carlisle and Esme led them as they filed into the room. Renesmee stood in between Bella and Edward as multiple red eyes turned to watch the curious half-breed. But I was not interested in her as I scanned through the ranks of the coven before settling on the human.

Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun, with a few curled pieces left to frame her face. The gown was a deep shade of purple with a layer of glitter over the entire gown. The skirt flared out while the neckline was high with ruffles around her neck. She stood behind the tall blonde in the white and and gold accented dress. 

Her head was held high, looking only forward as Aro guided the coven through the crowd over greet Caius and Marcus. 

“Good evening. Thank you for the invitation. It is lovely to see you all again,” Carlisle said greeting everyone. 

“The pleasure is ours Carlisle,” Caius said strained. His eyes fixated on the human girl, “Will you please introduce us to the new member of your coven?” 

Carlisle gestured Mina forward, her eyes coming up to meet mine. There was a flash of anger in her eyes before she smiled brightly and greeted Caius. “I am Minalia sir,” her voice smooth but there appeared to be some reservation. 

“Are you planning on becoming one of us?” Caius looked the girl up and down, the anger in his voice creeping in. “Or are you changing your diet Carlisle?” he asked, referring to the various human snacks several covens brought along. 

Carlisle let out a forced laugh before answering, “We found her orphaned years ago. When the time is right, she will be part of our coven.” Her involvement made particular sense now with the Cullens, their virtue still intact. 

Caius seemed satisfied with the answer for now but Aro was the one to continue the conversation. “Why don’t you visit us tomorrow dear Carlisle. We can catch up as old friends in private.” 

Jane’s head snapped towards to Aro to see his hand on top of Carlisle’s. There were unspoken words between them but no one made a motion to provide more information. This could not be solely an attempt at reconciliation, but what more was there?

“We would appreciate that Aro. Thank you.” 

“Of course, anything for our dear old friends. Let us enjoy the night.” 

The Cullens dispersed and I watched the girl follow behind them as they made their way through the crowd. She turned her head briefly, her gaze once more meeting mine. The annoyance presented more clearly in her eyes. 

Who was this human to behave this way? Edward nudged her arm and she turned back around. Renesmee grabbed her hand and together they made their way to the dance floor. 

“Fantastic,” Jane muttered next to me. I wanted to say something to reassure her but I could not. I had no explanation for Aro’s decision, but I could only assume it would have to do with our encounter weeks ago. No there was no reason that should be the cause.

I returned my gaze to Mina, watching her as she moved across the dance floor twirling Renesmee around. There was something in her eyes though, as if she was absent from the moment. 

As I watched her, Aro caught my attention. He turned towards me, “Alec.”

“Yes?” 

“Why don’t you go and dance with the young lady,” he suggested. His request was peculiar, and Jane was displeased. I did not see a point in dancing, but I would not refuse him. 

“Yes sir.” I began to walk towards the crowd when I felt Jane’s hand on my shoulder. She was concerned, and I knew why. I could only nod to reassure her before going back to the crowd. I made my way through the vampires and humans until I finally reached the Cullens. 

I tapped on Mina’s shoulder and she turned towards me, disdain once more present. I held out my hand, “May I have the pleasure of a dance?”


	10. Chapter 9: Denial

_Mina_

“May I have the pleasure of a dance?” I looked up at Alec’s expectant face, his hand reached out to take my own. 

“No.” I turned back around paying him no more attention and returning to my conversation with Renesmee. She looked a bit shocked at my response, but I wasn’t going to accept his hand. 

“Very well. Enjoy the evening,” Alec said, his voice strained. I turned to watch as he left to return to the girl in the pale blue dress. The blonde girl spoke to him in a hushed tone and turned towards me, glaring. For a moment I felt a sharp snap of pain, but as quickly as it came it was gone. 

“That would be Jane,” Edward explained. Ah, the other twin. I recalled Edward’s explanation of their abilities. Her ability to make others feel intense pain intrigued me, but I couldn’t admit it didn’t hurt. “And that was mild.” 

Jane dropped my gaze and spoke once more to Alec. Aro approached them now, his expression showing slight disappointment although I wasn’t sure about what. Alec looked at me again and I dropped my gaze. It was rude I was staring in the first place, although I couldn’t deny that my refusal was rude as well. 

However he did start it, a month ago anyways. He never apologized for that and for now, I would probably not accept an apology even if he did. I wasn’t sure of his exact involvement, but still. I needed someone to blame, and for now it would be Alec. 

“Hey Mina, let’s go get something to eat,” Renesmee said dragging me along to the other room. We walked through lines of vampires, but every so often we would be stopped by one of Carlisle’s friends who either knew Renesmee or were intrigued. I lost count of the amount of introductions we made, but I was not that interested in meeting anyone else anyways. 

This night was not going as I had expected. My interaction with Aro is not quite what I expected, but I also knew that there is a proper time and place for our conversation and it’s not now. Not with so many witnesses. But the anticipation made me wary, I wanted to know what Aro knew, but what if he really didn’t know.

I tried to push these thoughts out of my head as I grabbed a plate. The arrangement of food was ornate with various cultures represented. To have such a display of human food was odd to me, but I suppose there was something to say of needing to feed the humans present. 

The vampires didn’t disturb me, but the thought of all these humans becoming meals did, but I knew it was what happened. There would be no changing this, regardless of how many people admired Carlisle and his beliefs. I watched as one man was led to a back feeding room by a female vampire, her red eyes darkening with the anticipation. 

Ness looked up and followed my gaze. She averted her eyes back to the table of food quickly, not wanting to watch more of the scene. I knew that I was out of place amongst this group, but Ness seemed more out of place than I did. But she held herself high throughout the night tonight, putting up makeshift walls for tonight only. 

We took our plates and found a table nearby, but neither of us could actually eat. I kept moving the food around with my fork, but there was something unappetizing about being here. 

“You know what we need?” Ness asked, looking at me with a slight mischievous look in her eyes. “Alcohol.” 

That would surely be one way to liven the party. She grabbed my hand and we set off to find something to drink, if there was human food there had to be some alcohol. As if on cue however, Edward and Emmett showed up. 

Edward didn’t say anything while Emmett had a wide smirk on his face. “And exactly what do you think you’re doing?” Edward said with a disapproving scowl. 

Ness looked up at Edward, “So much for that plan, and here I thought I could get away with it.” 

“Oh come on, the girl has to have her first drink sometime. I wonder if she gets like Bella used to when she gets drunk,” Emmett said reminiscing. Edward slapped Emmett’s arm and glared up at him. 

“Emmett, for the last time, no. I don’t care physically how old she is, until she has been on this earth for 21 years, she is not having alcohol.” 

Too late for that one. Edward’s eyes snapped towards me, well shit. Before I could say something else though, a new vampire came up to our group with two glasses of champagne in hand. 

“Drinks for the lovely ladies,” the male offered holding out the glass to me. 

“Thanks Demetri, you shouldn’t have,” Emmett said grabbing the drink before I could take it. As if instinctively out of spite, Emmett drank the drink and then the other one from Demetri’s hand. 

Demetri looked highly perturbed by Emmett’s action, and Edward sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Demetri regained some composure before speaking once more, “I was only offering. They mentioned wanting drinks, and well the Volturi are nothing but hospitable.” 

“Is that why your buddy asked me for a dance?” I asked him. He looked at me puzzled by my question. “Alec was it?”

Demetri seemed more understanding now, “Don’t worry about Alec. He is inexperienced in the world of women, and men even.” I felt that perhaps that statement would come back to hurt Demetri later, but for now I found it entertaining. “I however am much more well versed, perhaps I could interest you in a dance. A lovely lady like you should never be without a partner.”

“Yeah no, her dance card is full,” Emmett said grabbing my hand and leading me away. While I probably would not have said yes to Demetri’s request, I was a little annoyed about being taken away. 

“Emmett you don’t have to be so protective. I can handle myself.”

Emmett began to lead me through the dance, “I know. But still, you need to be careful who to trust.” I knew he meant well, and I couldn’t deny him the chance to be a big brother. He was right, while the Volturi could help us, this didn’t mean I had to trust them. 

I leaned my head against his chest. “Thanks for looking out Emmett.” 

He nodded and held me close as we kept swaying to the music, now changing tunes but keeping our rhythm. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you kid. Listen we don’t have to go tomorrow if you don’t want to.”

I took a deep breath, “I know, but I need to.” 

“I understand, just know we’re all here by your side.” We kept dancing around, twirling around every so often. I knew the Cullens would be by my side, and I would need them tomorrow more than ever. 

“Hey Emmett”

“Yes kid?”

“You know you’ll have to throw that champagne up at some point right?”


	11. Chapter 10: Tension

_Alec_

I watched the sun come up over the horizon, the final party guests having left only less than an hour ago. The golden orange beams outlined the hills and I could see life awakening all around me as I watched from atop of the villa. 

The sunlight hit my hand and I saw the rays reflect off my hand.

“May I have the pleasure of a dance?”   
“No.” 

What an impertinent girl, for a human no less. If the true intent of the Cullens was to make reprimands, then this uncivil response was perhaps not the way to behave. While as rude as the refusal was, I could not say that I did not feel relieved by it. I truly had no intention of dancing with a human the past night, much less this particular one. 

“Hey Alec, it’s time to go,” Demetri called from down below interrupting my thoughts. I stood up and looked at the hills once more. Volterra was miles away but the thought of going back filled me with a sense of unease. The walls were guarded, protected, but now we were going to invite the enemy in.

The trip back to Volterra was quick and silent on the part of the guard. While Aro and the wives conversed, the thought of allowing the Cullens back into our walls was unpleasant. There was a sense of tension as we made the journey, Jane not once letting go of my hand. 

A storm made its way over the city as we approached, the rain giving us cover to enter the compound inconspicuously. We made our way to the main chamber, Clarissa greeted us politely while Aro stopped briefly and gave her information in regards to the impending visit. 

Afton was waiting in the throne room, standing straight with some tertiary guard along the wall. “Welcome back,” Afton greeted us. “I take it that it was a success?” 

Aro spoke curtly as he lightly touched Afton’s hand, “Very well. We however have guests coming and you quite frankly are not needed.” Afton nodded and began to walk away but not before looking at Chelsea and smiling brightly. Chelsea was not so quick to share in the affection, the anticipation affecting even her flirtatious mood. 

The queens and masters left the throne room temporarily, and upon their return ordered us to change. We rotated as Aro dismissed the tertiary guard, although I was uncertain why. If this was only a cordial visit then why the need for the dismissal? Surely it would make more a powerful statement to show the capabilities of the Volturi. 

Felix and Heidi returned, signalling mine and Jane’s temporary departure. We made our way to our chamber and I went to pick out clothes to wear. I quickly grabbed a black button up and a blazer and changed. I picked up my cloak that hung from the rack and put it on along with a crest. 

Jane tapped my shoulder indicating she was ready but she stopped before rejoining the group. “I don’t like this Alec. Something is not right with this,” she said, worry obvious through her words. She was right, Aro did not share with us what he saw in Carlisle’s mind last night, and he stayed quiet by our standards the rest of the night. 

“It will be alright Jane. It is only a visit.” 

She nodded and pushed her blonde hair back up, wrapping it tightly in her usual bun. “I can only hope you are right.”

Our return allowed Demetri and Renata to depart, and after a few minutes they returned with fresh clothing. Felix and Heidi conversed with Chelsea while Caius read a book and Aro was composing what I could only assume to be thank you letters for anyone that attended the ball. 

Hours later, we heard voices down the hall. Everything stopped and we readjusted ourselves as we waited for their arrival. The door opened and Clarissa walked in. “The Cullens sirs,” she introduced before departing and closing the chamber doors behind her.

Carlisle and Esme walked through first leading their coven, although not entirely whole. Emmett and Edward were with them too, flanking either side of Minalia. Her hair was fully loose now, covering either side of her black leather jacket. Her dark blue shirt hung loosely, not tucked in her black jeans. 

Her expression was stoic, even more so than what I noticed last night. In fact all of their expressions had the same level of tension but there was something else. Some uncertainty, fear?

Aro approached Carlisle first, “Ah my friend. I am so happy you have come. It is always a pleasure to greet us with your company.” 

Caius and Marcus greeted Carlisle and Esme as well, keeping the pleasantries short. 

Esme responded, “Thank you so much for having us in your home. We really appreciate this honor and the party last night was magnificent.” Her words were sincere, but even the soft face of Miss Esme hid something. There was a concern among the Cullens that could rival our own. 

I could feel Jane brush her hand up against mine, the anticipation for the facade to drop was increasing.

“Of course. We are very pleased you enjoyed yourselves,” Aro continued, shaking Carlisle’s hand. Aro turned to Mina now, her expression more tense than it was before. “Welcome to Volterra dear child, I hope your stay here is most to your pleasure.” 

Stay? How long would their trip be?

“Thank you sir. I hope we are not impeding on your hospitality.” It surprised me that she could be so cordial but I was pleased to see not all manners were lost on her. “Now, please forgive me, but may we speak frankly.” 

The charade was over and the silence settled. The only sound heard was the beating of Mina’s heart. Aro nodded his head and reached out his hand, “May I?”

Mina nodded and grasped his hand. In the same moment, Aro and Edward’s eyes shot up. The look of surprise and concern in their eyes was clearly visible. 

“This isn’t Bella’s doing,” Edward stated, “She wouldn’t have this capability. It is only effective in the present moment.” 

Aro shook his head in understanding, but Mina was the one that spoke up interrupting their silent conversation. “I don’t understand. What’s going on?” 

“It seems dear one that I can only access part of your memories. There is a block. The day you awoke in the field is the first present thought you had.” 

Caius spoke now, “But how is that possible? She must surely have existed. One cannot simply become.” Whatever the situation was, even Caius and Marcus knew. The guard however was still in the dark about whatever was transpiring. 

Mina’s eyes grew wide, full of shock and pain. Who was this human? Where did she come from? Why was she even here in Volterra?

But what if? No she could not possibly be? I took one deep breath in, letting the scent of everyone in the chamber come through the air. I identified the scent of Jane, the guard, the masters, and then the 4 scents of the Cullens. Four. 

It was not possible. She did not have a scent. I could hear her heart, see the blood pumping through her veins, but she had no scent. How was this possible?

Edward looked towards me, realizing I was the first to piece this confusion together. Aro turned to follow his gaze followed by Jane. “Young Alec, would you like to explain to your colleagues?” Aro said. 

I turned towards Minalia. While I did not need permission, she nodded her head, encouraging me to speak. I knew that what I would say next would reveal an important part of who she was, but that is why she came. She knew the risks, the consequences of revealing such a secret to all of us. But there was more, if not she would not have bared herself to us now. 

I looked at Jane and then stared once more into Minalia’s eyes.

“You are not human.”


	12. Chapter 11: Disturbance

_Mina_

Of all the of the Volturi guard to figure it out, it of course had to be Alec. Everyone else around the room tensed further than possible, some even reverting to a slight crouching position. 

The emotion they showed I expected, fear. Even Alec was not immune to the feeling, although I could see there was something else that I could not identify. I heard a growl come from one of the guard members, the big burly one that could rival Emmett in size. 

In a few sudden movements, I was tucked away between Emmett and Edward, both ready to protect me. Esme behind me, shielding me from the back, but that did not stop Jane’s ability. I fell down to my knees, feeling the burning sensation coursing through my body.

Aro held his hands up and the pain was soon gone. Edward and Emmett carefully began to relax, but Esme was still behind me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and kept me close to her. 

“Please, there is no need. I may not be human, but I am not capable of harming any of you,” I said. I knew my words would do little to reassure them, but it was the truth. I was nowhere near powerful enough to cause anyone harm and I didn’t intend to regardless. 

“I know dear child, however there is much unknown surrounding you,” Aro expressed. “Now perhaps, it may be best to explain to everyone else what is the matter at hand.” 

Esme squeezed my shoulder reassuringly, but it did little to calm me down. I took a deep breath in, noticing the sweet smells of the vampires around me. I looked all around, seeing their fear still. 

“It began 8 years ago. I awoke in a field with no memories of who I was or how I got there. I knew my name but that was all. At first, everything about me appeared human. I eat, sleep, drink, regular human bodily functions, everything. But then things changed five years ago. I realized I was not aging but I began to change physically. My senses were heightened, my abilities stronger and faster, not to the point of vampire capabilities, just enough to set me apart from humans.” 

I stopped my explanation and looked around once more before settling on Jane and Alec. Jane’s expression turned from one of fear to disturbance. She eyed me up and down, trying to take in the fact that I wasn’t like anything she knew before, but surprisingly what I was saying didn’t seem to shock her. Or Alec or the rest of the guard for that matter. 

The one who offered me drinks last night, Demetri, began to ask questions. “Would it not be possible for you to be a half-vampire?”

Carlisle responded, “We considered this however there were not biological indicators in her blood that would show signs of vampirism.” 

Aro turned towards me, “May you demonstrate the other ability? I am quite curious to see it in action.” 

My body grew cold and stiff. I knew what he was referencing but now I was the one that was afraid. I knew there wasn’t any appeal to my blood on the part of the Cullens, but to do something like this in the presence of vampires that consume human blood I had never done. 

“May we please ask you all hold your breath until her demonstration is over, for everyone’s safety,” Edward requested. He looked at me and nodded reassuring me that everyone was complying with the request. 

I reached into my pocket and grabbed the small blade I had tucked away. Not that it was something that would do me good in a room full of vampires, but it gave me a small sense of comfort. I snapped the blade out of its socket and looked at the sharp silver edge.

I held my left hand out palm side up for all to see and slowly cut a small one inch incision into my hand. The blood did not have time to properly pour out before the wound healed itself. 

“What sorcery is this?” Caius shouted, the act seemingly even unheard of for him. 

Aro calmed him down, “It is only healing dear Caius. The wolves you are associated with Carlisle share similar abilities do they not?”

I could see Caius seething with rage at the mention of the shifters. “Then how are we to know that they have not brought such a beast within our midst?”

Shapeshifters were not beasts. The Quileute packs were not beasts. They were not uncontrollable animals without thought or feeling. They were human souls with wolf forms and to treat them as such was to disregard their entire sense of humanity. They were not beasts. I was not a beast. 

“She does not share in Quileute blood. She also has not transformed into any animal,” Carlisle explained. “Her features are only heightened human features.”

Alec was the one to speak now, “If you are so much human, then why not participate in the vampire transformation now?” 

Before I could restrain myself, I responded with dripping sarcasm, “Hmm don’t you think I would have tried that?” Instantaneously, I regretted my response. It was a valid question, but there was something about Alec that made me react this way. Probably the way he held himself, acting as if he knew better than the rest. Or possibly the fact that I never let things go, but I did not have time to ponder on that. 

“We have. Her body rejected the venom,” Carlisle explained. Now was the time Alec was taken by surprise, although he was not alone.

“I became violently ill but within an hour the venom was removed from my system,” I explained, a little more cordial now. 

The guard and the masters stayed quiet now, pondering what to say or do next. I waited patiently for another question. Esme rubbed my shoulders again, feeling helpless knowing that this small group would decide my fate. 

After a few minutes, Aro addressed us once more, “Well, let us get started on the research shall we. You shall all stay in Volterra and we will look into the matter.” A few members of the guard, Jane and Alec included seemed highly displeased by this arrangement. 

“Thank you sir,” I thanked him. 

“Of course dear child. Now it is late, and I recall even part humans require sleep. Perhaps you shall all return in the morning well rested.” 

I accepted this. We all thanked Aro and Carlisle made arrangements for the arrival time. Felix and Demetri opened the chamber doors and we exited the room. For now we had an escape, but dread filled me. There was no escaping who I was anymore and tomorrow the real work would begin.


	13. Chapter 12: Unimaginable

_Alec_

“What the hell.” Jane was not wrong. What the hell indeed. I wanted to believe that this girl was human, that somehow the world was not shifting. But I knew that was not the case. 

Vampires were not the only creatures in the world, even after the destruction of the Children of the Moon could we not afford to be so naive to believe we were alone. However even after a thousand years, there was a sense of complacency, one that was soon destroyed by the Cullens attempt at power those years ago. 

But now, to introduce a new piece on the chessboard was to ruin the order and balance all around us. That balance that was still fresh and new and reborn, but it would snap so easily. The only question remained now, what piece on the chessboard was Minalia? 

Jane laid down the couch in our room face down, groaning loudly. “Those damn Cullens. Do they purposely try to annoy me or is it simply a gift?” 

Her sentiments were valid. They had a peculiar way of vexing us, and it seemed that their latest addition quickly learned their ways. Minalia was much more brazen however, and that kind of behavior would not be tolerated if not for her coven’s capabilities. It appeared that this creature would be my own personal hell for the time being. 

“Alec?” 

“Yes Jane?”

“What do you think she is?” she asked me, her eyes curious but also concerned. I did not have an answer for her. My knowledge of other creatures and myths was limited at best. Her abilities did not add up, if anything she was more superhuman than supernatural. 

It was not only her nature that puzzled me, but her actions. She knew the risks associated with coming here, knew that her presence would not be automatically accepted. She was an unknown, a force of nature that had no set path. Her mere existence could possibly threaten our kind, so why.

Why reveal her lack of humanity to us?  
Us. The message was not intended for me, nor Jane or the rest of the inner guard. This was for Aro only. However from the moment he met her, he knew. This was not part of her plan, this was his. Now the question remained again, why?

What could Aro have to gain from having Minalia reveal herself to us all? Why would it be important for the guard to know? She said so herself, she could not hurt any of us, so why. She was not a threat to us, not now at the least. Not unless she could become a threat?

I could feel Jane’s eyes on me as I stood staring at the floor. She said nothing as I thought more of Aro’s reasoning, but I could understand that she wanted to know my thoughts. This was not something to share, not until I had the answers I needed at least. 

I put my cloak up and headed towards the door. “Where are you going?” Jane called after me. 

“To find some answers.” I made my way swiftly to the library. Much to my astonishment, Marcus was already there. He sat in the large armchair with a book in hand, his fingers covering the title. He did not look up as I entered the large chamber.

The library was enormous by any standard. The tall shelves of books covered the space, with a few scattered spots for reading in comfort. A collection to rival Alexandria is what Aro always said when he gazed upon the room. Written histories, collected artwork, every ounce of knowledge that Aro collected was in this room. 

It was then that Marcus interrupted me. “Your concern for the girl is admirable,” he said, not looking up from his book. 

Concern? There was no concern. There was only concern for Jane and the impact this girl would have on us. She was a variable that was not accounted for in this life. Her existence could bring about unimaginable ruin. 

“I have no regard for her.”

“Very well. Only understand, the world is silent when you do not share it.” Marcus stood up and placed the book back on the shelf and exited the room. 

There was nothing wrong with silence. 

I started scouring the shelves, looking for the section focused on the supernatural. I picked up any book, regardless of the creature. There had to be answers somewhere, anywhere. Marcus was wrong on another count; I shared this world with Jane and I would protect that world at whatever the cost. 

Hours later I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see Chelsea peak her head inside. “Do you have a minute?”

I nodded and she came and sat beside me at the table. She pushed the books on the table to the side and laid her head on the table. “What is it Chelsea?”

“Nothing in particular. I was wondering if you were doing okay? You seemed very out of it earlier.” I was not ungrateful for the concern, but as of late it appeared that most everyone assumed my own feelings than asking what they were. 

“I’m fine.” I answered, possibly more curt than necessary.

“You know it’s okay to feel this way. I mean I’m questioning him too,” she responded. 

“I do not know what you speak of.” Chelsea squinted her eyes, but did not disagree with my blatantly false statement. She was perceptive, however I was not going to entertain this conversation. My concerns were my own, and I would not be so treacherous as to question authority so directly.

“No you’re right. My apologies. I shall leave you alone,” she said before getting back up and rearranging the books to their initial positions. As she made her way to the door she looked back at me before saying, “You know. I wonder when he had the time to read all these books.” 

There was always time for our kind. I was certain all of the masters read each book in the libr-. I turned towards the door but Chelsea was already gone. 

Was this futile? If Aro had all this knowledge, how would it even be possible that he did not know what Minalia was? Would reading any of this help at all? If even Aro did not know, then why?

I knew that I could not stay in this state. I was resolved to seek answers and only Aro could provide me with them. I stood from my chair and made my way into the throne room only to stop abruptly when I entered

“Ah Alec, quite punctual. Why don’t you escort our guest to the library? I am sure she would be interested in your findings so far?” Aro said with a smile on his face. 

Mina stood in front of him with Emmett by her side. Her smile faltered upon seeing me, the disappointment seemingly as strong as mine. I turned back towards Aro, his eyes ever knowing as always.

For now, my questions would wait. The facade must still be upheld. I looked once more at Mina before gesturing her to follow me through the door, “It would be my pleasure.”


	14. Chapter 13: Dissonance

_Mina_

_3 days later_

The hours passed by as I kept reading the words on the page. It all blurred together at this point but I was almost positive I was reading about mermaids. The past couple of days had not been pleasant.

Mostly this was due to a certain Volturi Guard member being the absolute bain of my existence. Alec was quiet during my visits to the Volturi library, escorting me and Emmett to and from it each day.

I didn’t know if it was an order or just sheer curiosity that compelled him to stay with us as we did our research, but whatever the reason it pissed me off. He would sit in a chair in the corner and read, although I never knew saw what he was reading. Sometimes he would be relieved of the duty by what I assumed to be tertiary guard members, but he would always come back, never leaving us alone for long. 

Every day Emmett and I would come in and a new pile of books would be waiting for us, on any and every topic regarding the supernatural. We would read through the books and we would talk to each other about either the book topics or anything really, but Alec would never chime in. Today was no different either, but this time I had enough.

“You know they say if you keep scowling you’ll get wrinkles,” I said. 

Alec didn’t look up at me; he simply continued to read through the pages at vampire speed. Sometimes I wished that I had such a gift, so I could read through faster than my current pace and be rid of this place.

The front greeting room was only facade. The white marble and sunlight was warm and inviting, hiding the darkness behind the doors. As dark as it was however, I could still somewhat make my way through, regrettably with Alec’s assistance. 

The only other kindness he showed was when he brought me a candle for reading. I was polite and said thank you that first day, but he never responded. Just like now. 

“So whatcha reading?” I tried again. Still no response. 

I waited, but nothing. Alec kept turning through the pages swiftly, never lifting his eyes from the text. 

Well this was pointless. “Wow if only you were this quiet at the club,” I muttered, although apparently not quietly enough. 

Alec slammed his book shut, the noise startling me and Emmett. I looked up to see Alec glaring at me. So after three days, this elicited a response?

“You are by far the most foolish apparently non-human I have ever met,” he said with fervor in his voice. 

“What the hell does that mean?” I questioned, my voice rising. Who was he to talk to me this way? I knew my place in this world of vampires, but he didn’t get the right to behave like this. 

“It means you do not know what you have done. You will be the ruin of us all. But let us speak about the night you almost interfered with our mission.” 

“Me? How about you? You’re the one that I warned to back off and didn’t.” 

“How are you so impossibly naive? Tell me, what would you have done? Let us perhaps entertain the notion that we were not involved. What would you have done?”

At this point our voices were intolerably loud even by human standards. I was certain everyone in the castle could hear us now. But I didn’t care. I was not going to sit here and continuously be insulted by this boy.

Before I could defend myself, Alec continued, “You only have enhanced human abilities. You are in no possible condition to fight.” 

“That’s why we were there,” Emmett interrupted. 

Alec scoffed, “That is an egregious overestimation of your abilities.” 

I felt my anger spike, the insult to Emmett was harsher than the one to me. “How about your abilities? You’re one of the fabled witch twins and yet you cannot defend yourself.” 

We were both standing now as we glared at each other. I had to crane my neck to see his deep red eyes. 

A knock came from the door and we both turned to see Jane standing with a grimace on her face. “I beg that you two end this bickering.” Jane then turned towards me, “The food Clarissa ordered is ready for you whenever you are.” 

“Thank you, but I think I’m done for the day,” I told her. Emmett got up and followed me, thanking Jane for the hospitality. 

My anger fueled me as I walked through the now familiar halls to the main entrance, thankfully Aro and the other masters weren’t in the greeting room. I passed Clarissa and disregarded her attempts to hand me the food. We made it outside into the alleyway, and that was finally when I screamed. 

“That stupid good for nothing idiot. What is his problem anyways? He’s just completely ridiculous. I could take him.” 

Emmett held his arm out and stopped me from pacing, “No you cannot. I think you’re a little wrapped up in this Mina. You’re frustrated, we’ve been at this for days, and I think your anger is being misdirected.” 

“Emmett I really need you to be on my side right now.” 

“I am on your side kid, just be honest with yourself. Are you really mad at Alec?” 

Yes. The answer was yes. If it wasn’t for Alec I wouldn’t be here. I would have gotten the answers I needed months ago. I wouldn’t be here reading books from centuries ago in a cold stone library with a statue for company.

I didn’t answer Emmett but I needed to clear my head. “I’ll meet you back at the hotel,” I said as I walked into the cloud covered streets indicating an oncoming storm.

I walked away and made my way through the town. The cobblestone clacked under my boots as I passed through the streets. I wasn’t quite sure where I was going but somehow I found myself back in the clocktower square. 

It was the highest point on the hill, standing tall guarding the town. That’s what the Volturi were, protectors. Somehow in their own convoluted way, they protected humans from their kind. Was there someone out there that would protect me in such a way?

Or would someone need protection from me? 

I looked around at the families enjoying the day out. A little girl tugged the sleeve of her older sibling and pointed to the ice cream shop. An old man paid for a bouquet of flowers at a stand. A couple sat together on the bench sharing a pastry.

Would I harm these people? What if the answers I sought out weren’t what I expected? Should I have left this alone and lived my life? Was Alec right? 

Would I truly ruin the Volturi? The Cullens? Humanity as a whole? 

The rain started now, a few drops hit my face as warning. By the time I reached the hotel, my clothes were partially soaked. I made my way upstairs to my room and quickly opened the door. 

“Surprise!” a deep voice shouted.

I jumped at the sudden sound as I turned the lights on. Jacob stood in the middle of the room with arms outstretched. Renesmee stood behind him with a bright smile on her face. 

“What on earth are you both doing here?” I asked them as I went to hug Jacob. 

“Haha it’s good to see you too squirt,” Jacob said with a laugh. “We came to help out.” 

I looked at Jake then at Ness, “I don’t think they let wolves into the castle, and I don’t think your parents would agree to letting you go Ness.”

“Oh we know. We’re here to help in other ways.” I raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled. 

Jacob answered me, “What Ness means to say is, we’re in Italy. You don’t travel much. It’s time to become obnoxious tourists and make sure you don’t go stir crazy.” 

I pulled Ness into a hug now too. “I love you guys.” 

Jacob laughed joining again for a group hug, “Fantastic. Now let’s go eat.”


	15. Chapter 14: Apologetic

_Alec_

“Are you okay?” Jane asked me. There was concern but some frustration in her tone. 

“Yes. I am alright.”

“Great. Now,” she said as she picked up a book off the table. I ducked as it flew across the room, hitting the wall. “That was rude and uncalled.”

It means you do not know what you have done. You will be the ruin of us all. 

“Yes Jane, I know.” I could not regret the words but I could see the anger in Mina’s eyes. It only grew more intense as I remarked on the tenacity of the Cullens. For a brief moment I swore the anger caused them to flash a different color, but perhaps it was only my imagination. 

There was something so infuriating about the way she sat and read those books, so slowly too but it was other things as well. Her sighs were too loud and she always set her books down open flat face down straining the spine. 

Somehow everything she did managed to elicit annoyance from me, and I could only become more bothered by her presence. She was a fixture in the library, a fixture in the castle, and much too close to us all to be comfortable. 

“Listen Alec, I don’t like them either, in all honesty I despise them. However we have our orders, and maybe if you would be more helpful she could get answers and leave sooner,” Jane spoke as she picked up the book she threw. 

“You are right.”

“Aren’t I always? After all I am older.”

“By a few minutes.”

“Still older.” 

“You know at conception I was probably older.”

“Yeah well, smaller chromosome equals less brain cells.” 

I glared but could not help but laugh at Jane’s response. As of late she was more right than usual. She waved goodbye as she walked out of the library with the book in hand.

I began to put away the books from today and picked up the one Mina was reading before are argument. Sirens. I would entertain the notion if it were not for the fact that her voice was irritating to my ears and so far no one was wrapped up in her charms. 

Aro came in as I finished cleaning. He walked over to me and sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace. 

I spoke before he did, “I apologize master. I let my temper get the better of me and did not think of the consequences of my words.”

“That’s what I was curious about Alec,” he began. I looked towards him and he continued, “You are always so careful with your thoughts and words that I should wonder what occurred for you to behave so.” 

I had no better explanation for him than my own. “Nothing sir.” 

Aro held out his hand and I complied. There was no hiding my disdain for this girl. 

“There is no shame in admitting fear. She is an unknown but perhaps with time she won’t be. Our relationship with the Cullens is tested, and now she is a piece we cannot afford to alienate.”

I understood what he meant. The last time we rushed into an altercation without the full force of the facts, we were left broken. 

The effects of the meeting with the Cullens left us all a little weaker. I wanted to say that I was immune, but I was not. The strength of Bella’s shield infuriated Jane, but it frightened me. I did not know how to live in a world where I could be rendered useless. 

The Cullens were not enemies we wanted, not with more unknowns left in the world. 

“I will go find her and apologize,” I told Aro. He smiled and let me go. 

The rain gave me enough cover to roam the streets freely but I still wanted to remain hidden. I pulled my cloak up as I made my way to the alleyway, but I quickly realized I did not know where I was headed. 

“Hey Alec wait up!” Demetri said from behind me with an umbrella in hand. He tried to hand me one but I refused it. “Suit yourself. Let me just find her and then you can go apologize to her.”

“You too?”

“Alec honestly, you were kind of a dick.”

I did not respond, letting the rain soak through my cloak. Demetri did not take a long time, finding Mina after only a few minutes standing under the covering of bakery storefront. 

I noticed Renesmee was with her along with someone I did not recognize. I took in the scent and quickly realized it was one of the werewolves. Even years later, that was not a scent I could forget. 

If I could not track her, I could Renesmee and the wolf. I watched them as I stood on the roof away from them. Mina was laughing at something the wolf had said, and Renesmee playfully slapped him on the arm. 

“So what are you going to say to her?”

That I was not sure of. I only knew that I needed to apologize for my words, but what could I say that would repair a relationship with the Cullens?

“What would you say?”

Demetri gave me a quizzical look, confused by my question. “Well forgive me, but the only experience I have with this is in a romantic sense.” 

Of course it was. “What would you say though?”

Demetri sighed and started, “Well it normally starts with ‘baby I’m so sorry, I love you’ but somehow I don’t think that’s appropriate for your situation.”

I groaned and pushed him away, “If you are not going to be of any help, I can figure it out myself.”

“Whoa whoa wait. I’m kidding Alec. Hold on.”

I turned my attention towards Demetri. “Demetri just tell me what to say.”

“You apologize Alec. You put on your big boy pants and you say you’re sorry and you were wrong and you’re going to help her.”

“Demetri that was absolutely no help. I knew all of that.” 

“Alec just because you have no experience with women that doesn’t mean they’re complicated. Guys who say women are complicated just don’t pay attention.” 

This was a conversation I no longer wanted to be a part of. Mina and I did not have a relationship, much less a friendship. I was trying to repair a relationship with the Cullens, not with her.

“Okay. I will figure it out.” 

“Well you have about 20 seconds to do that,” he said pointing towards where Mina was standing. She was glaring at me as she walked briskly through the rain to alley down below. 

Demetri ran away quickly leaving me to fend for myself. I hopped down into the alleyway, and stood in front of Mina. 

Her glare was piercing and I felt deep within. 

“Are you stalking me now?” she questioned, crossing her arms in front of her chest as the rain poured down not protecting the wisps of hair sticking out from her rain. 

Not paying attention? 

Her eyes were angry, but there was also some sense of curiosity in them. She stood strong and defiant, shoulders portraying a much larger stature than she actually was. Renesmee and the wolf were far back watching the scene unfold but they appeared worried. Why would they stand so far back?  
“You just going to stand there?” she asked again, her tone more forceful.

I was going to regret this. “I apologize for earlier.”


	16. Chapter 15: Curiosity

_Mina_

“I apologize for earlier.” 

What? Apologize? Has he ever apologized for anything in his life before? 

“Yeah, Alec. I don’t care,” I told him. He expressed shock over my response. 

“Wait, what do you mean you do not care?”

“Dude, I don’t care. You were partially right and you said your piece. You really don’t need to apologize for that. I mean yeah you were kind of an asshole about it, but honestly dude I can’t blame you.” 

Alec appeared highly confused by my statement. I understood however, to go in with a full apology prepared only to not have to give it is confusing by nature. 

“I would still like to apologize though. I know I did not handle the situation in the best manner,” he said, clearly sincere in his words.

“If it will make you feel better then, apology accepted,” I said and turned around to go back to Ness and Jacob. 

“Wait,” he called after me. I turned back, but he stopped what he was saying. “Never mind. Enjoy the rest of your day.” 

I eyed him curiously but thought better to leave it alone. I returned to Ness and Jacob and started walking back towards the row of shops. Jacob grabbed my arm before I could get far away though.

“Wanna explain what that was all about?” he questioned me. Truthfully, no I didn’t want to explain but I didn’t have much choice in the matter considering the look on Ness’ face.

“Okay, let's just get out of the rain first,” I said. We walked into a nearby bookstore and huddled together in a corner. 

I explained everything that happened earlier in the day and how Alec came to apologize. 

“Aww that was sweet of him,” Renesmee said earning a ‘wtf’ expression from both me and Jacob. “Well what?” she defended herself. “He’s not terrible. At least he had the decency to apologize to you. Listen, the Volturi want a stable relationship with us as much as we need one with them. He wanted to apologize and maintain that, and quite frankly I think it was kind of him because he didn’t have to.”

“Did Uncle Jacob drop you on your head often as a baby?” I asked her. 

“Hey I resent that!” Jacob exclaimed and receiving glares from patrons in the shop. 

“Okay I’m just saying, you could afford to be a little kinder to him is all,” Renesmee continued before turning to look at some of the books on the shelves.

“It’s okay Mina, you don’t have to,” Jacob started. “Ness here likes to forget they almost killed her entire family.”

Ness smacked Jake with a book over the head. “I don’t forget dumbass. I just think there’s no point holding on to the past. I would much prefer we build a relationship with the Volturi. It’s easier to have them as an ally than an enemy.” 

“Unfortunately the kids right,” Jacob grumbled. I knew he didn’t like the idea of more vampires coming into his life. Although hopefully we could keep the Volturi at arms length after all of our research was done. 

“Right so, go and invite him over here,” Ness ordered. Had she lost her mind? Why on earth would I willingly want to hang out with Alec outside of required research hours?

“That’s a no,” I responded. She put her hands on her hips and looked at me with one of Esme’s patented ‘do as I say’ stares. 

Jacob responded, “I think you’re going to have to give in on this one Mina.”

Jacob was right, but I didn’t want to do this. But I understood what Ness meant. This was the only way to really build a better sense of trust among the Volturi and the Cullens, I just only wished I didn’t have to be part of the linchpin. 

“Alright wait here. I’ll be back,” I said as I exited the bookstore. The rain was still coming down as I made my way through the town. I reached the alleyway that led to the Volturi underground and got to the desk. 

“Hi Clarissa,” I greeted the receptionist. 

“Oh Miss Cullen. I did not know you would be back today. Shall I call Mr. Alec to escort you?” She asked politely. I felt guilty for having been so rude to her earlier in the day. She didn’t deserve my anger, especially when she was kind enough to order me food each day. 

“Yes please and I’m sorry about earlier.” 

Clarissa smiled and picked up the phone and summoned Alec. A couple minutes later Alec reaches the desk, confounded by my presence. 

“I put the books away for today. I can bring them back out,” Alec began but I stopped him. 

“That’s not what I came here for.”

Alec paused and looked at me expectantly. I was very much going to regret this. 

“Are you busy the rest of the day?”

Alec was weary of my question but answered, “No. Why do you ask?”

I really was going to regret this. “Well if you’re not busy I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come and hang out with me, Renesmee, and Jacob? I mean you don’t have to. It’s not like you’re obligated to or anything and I mean I’m sure you have-“

“Yes.” I stopped, he said yes? The only reason I even agreed to ask was that I knew he was going to say no. Damn. 

“Oh okay. Well um, then are you ready to go?”

He held his hand up to suggest one second. Alec held his hand out to Clarissa and she pulled out a small contact case and placed it in his hands. 

I never paid much attention to Alec’s eyes before. They were a brighter red today, indicating he fed recently. There was something calming about his eyes, even red they still seemed to have that effect. Maybe it was how he carried himself or maybe it was his gift or his vampire aura, but those deep set eyes could keep me at bay. 

He swiftly put in the contacts, turning his eyes a muddled brown colors. He grabbed an umbrella from Clarissa and guided me out of the chamber.

We walked in silence as he opened the umbrella. “After you,” he said holding the umbrella out for me but I declined putting my jacket hood back up. 

“Suit yourself.” 

I didn’t say anything as we made our way silently through the streets. There weren’t many people out with this rain, but the drops on the sidewalk made a peaceful sound. 

Alec first broke the silence, “So the werewolf is named Jacob?” 

“Huh? Oh, I didn’t realize you were never introduced.”

“No. Our interaction was brief as I am sure you know.”

His voice was slightly on edge referring to that day, but he maintained his composure. What happened at that altercation left scars on everyone, but how deeply did they go? I knew Renesmee dealt with her own trauma over the events, after all, how does a then 7 year old deal with the idea that her family could die and it be her fault? 

But I never thought of how it could have affected Alec and the rest of the Volturi. 

“You’re awfully quiet,” Alec said interrupting my thoughts. 

“Yeah, sorry.” 

“Can I ask what was on your mind?” Alec looked at me curiously, however I was certain he knew what was on my mind. I didn’t answer him and left the conversation to hang. 

“You can ask the question Mina,” he continued. “You are familiar enough with me that I will be honest with you.” 

That was an understatement. If Alec wasn’t already gifted, I could presume brutal honesty would have been his special ability. 

I took in a deep breath before I asked him. “Are you okay?” 

He stopped walking and looked at me once more. “That was not the question I expected.” 

“I’m full of surprises.”

“I can see.” 

I looked at him expectantly. “Very well. Yes, I am okay. Jane is too, or was anyways. I was not being facetious when I said you did not know what you have done.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

He put his hand up to stop me, “No need. If it was not you then it would be something else. The balance is not yet restored, and I am not sure when it will be. But yes, I am okay. It was an unnerving experience being rendered useless, but it gave me an awakening. One I will unfortunately admit I needed in 1300 years.” 

“I forgot how old you are.” 

Alec let out a melodic laugh, “Why is that what you focus on?” I shrugged and laughed with him. 

“So Mina, I now have a question for you.” 

“What’s up?”

“Why the Cullens?”

I should have seen that one coming. I started into the story of what happened to me. We were sitting at a cafe table now, and Alec just listened intently to me talking. 

Minutes passed as I explained everything, from the moment I woke up, the voice in my head, the nightmares. I told Alec everything. He listened to each word, interrupting every few minutes to ask a question.

By the time I finished the rain had stopped. 

“Any other questions?” I asked him. Alec was about to ask something else but the sound of Jacob’s voice stopped him. 

“Mina!” Jacob called after me, voice frantic. He ran quickly towards me, but something was wrong. Alec and I stood up quickly and looked at him. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked him. He looked around me, and that’s when I noticed. Renesmee. 

Jacob looked at me, pain deep in his eyes. “She’s gone.”


	17. Chapter 16: Fear

_Alec_

In a moment I heard Mina’s heart stop beating. She stood frozen, as still as the air around her. 

“What do you mean she’s gone?” she questioned Jacob, her voice trembling. 

Jacob appeared in more pain than Mina. Guilt, fear, anger all visible in his brown eyes. He cared for Renesmee, something everyone that met her seemed to do. 

Jacob’s voice was strained as he began to explain, “I don’t know where she is. I went to the bathroom, I wasn’t gone for more than 2 minutes. I came back out and she was gone. I kept trying to call her name, but nothing. I even called her multiple times and still nothing. I couldn’t even get a scent. I don’t know how that’s even possible.”

“Did you go-“

“I couldn’t. Too many people.” Jacob ran his hands through his hair, the frustration getting to him. How was it even possible for a vampire to go missing, without even a scent? Jacob looked up at me desperately, “Can you help?”

I was startled by his request, but I could see this was not something he took lightly. “Yes,” I answered and turned towards Mina. Before I said anything, she was off to the alleyway, knowing full well what I intended for her to do.

She was considerably faster than an average human, but suspicion was the least of her concerns and mine. I knew I could not stop her, not now. For Renesmee’s sake, she would need to be fast.

“How fast are you?” I asked looking back to Jacob.

“Don’t worry about me,” he said. He was frightened. The fear he exuded was almost palpitable.

“Very well. Where was she last?” 

“By the bookshop to the east of the tower.” I began to run towards the location he described. The sky was getting darker, the evening making the remaining residents of Volterra take shelter in their homes. 

Jacob caught up to me as I attempted to catch Renesmee’s scent. His presence however interfered, the repugnant smell of werewolf masking most scents. 

That was one aspect of the Cullen’s life that I never quite understood. I could not comprehend how they remained so close to a werewolf, particularly after all these years. Although perhaps the better question was, what did Renesmee mean to Jacob?

“Get anything?” I shook my head in response. This was not right. A human or vampire or any creature for that matter does not simply disappear. Her scent was here, but it did not travel in any direction. This was not possible. Her human blood should give off a strong scent, but there was nothing. 

The only being I had ever met without a scent was Mina, but Mina was something else. Renesmee was a hybrid. How could they both not have a scent? Perhaps it was appropriate to ask not how, but who?

“Fuck. God. Fuck,” Jacob began cursing. I could feel the rage, pain, all of it radiating from his body.

“Calm down.”

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down. She’s gone and I don’t know where she is or what happened. How the fuck did this happen. I never should have let her out of my sight. I never should have let her come-” He stopped suddenly and looked towards me. 

In a moment his rage was redirected. “You.”

Realization struck me. “No. Jacob no. This was not our doing.” 

“How would you know? They could have kept you in the dark,” his voice getting increasingly louder. 

“No Jacob. It was not us. We do not have any interest in her nor would we do anything to jeopardize our relationship with the Cullens,” I tried to explain. My words seemed to register as Jacob began to stand down, but he remained tense. 

I could not rightfully expect him to trust me, but for the time being he appeared to believe me. Renesmee was important, but no one in the guard could do this, not without directly disobeying Aro’s instructions. Unless these were Aro’s instructions. 

This was blasphemy. Aro would not have ordered this. He would not endanger the entire coven and risk alienating the Olympic coven over a half breed, not again. But the Cullens were not here, only Emmett accompanied Mina to the castle these past few days. 

“Jacob, where is the rest of Carlisle’s coven?” I questioned. 

“Emmett’s out hunting with Esme and Carlisle but they’re on their way back. Edward went with the girls and Jasper to Milan. I already told them,” he answered me. 

“Shit.” I knew my reaction surprised Jacob. The only way to attack a coven of this size is divided and divided they were. Jacob seemed to process the same thought as he began to connect the pieces. This was coordinated. 

Jacob’s phone rang and he quickly answered it as I listened in on their conversation.

“Emmett.”

_Come back to the hotel._

“Is she there?”

_No but Mina’s back. I’ll explain when you get here._

“On our way.” Jacob ended the call and gestured me to run ahead of him. 

Within minutes I was at the small hotel and made my way quickly up the walls and to the balcony. Carlisle opened the door and allowed me into the living room. 

Emmett had a hand on Esme’s shoulder trying to make some attempts at comforting her while Mina paced in front of the fireplace.

“Thank you for coming Alec,” Carlisle said as he sat down. Mina looked up at me as if only now acknowledging my presence. The fear in her eyes was easy to spot, but behind it was fierce determination.   
She stopped pacing and held out a paper that was wrapped tightly in her hands. I grabbed it and scanned through the words.

_“Minalia,_

_Renesmee is alive. We will exchange her life for yours. 9 PM. The abandoned vineyard to the northeast._

_Come alone.”_

I handed her back the paper. This was a game. She was a pawn. 

“I’m going,” Mina declared.

“No you are not,” Esme cried out fiercely. It was the cry of a mother, the kind that refused to let her child get hurt. But not every mother can save her child. 

Mina spoke again and gestured to the clock on the wall, “We don’t have time to argue this. The rest of them won’t get back in time. Esme I don’t know what will happen to her, and dammit if I can change it I will.”

“We cannot ask you to endanger your life,” Carlisle spoke up.

“Well good thing you’re not asking.” 

The ferocity in her voice was unmistakable. She was going to go regardless of anyone’s decisions. It was her own moral compass that would be her downfall. 

“What do you think, Alec?” Emmett asked me, quieter than the rest. Why he would consider my opinion puzzled me greatly. But still he continued, “You’re an objective party. What do you make of the situation?”

I glanced at Mina before I answered. Her eyes pleaded with me, a silent request to take her side. But I could not. “It’s a trap,” I answered Emmett. “Someone has planned this accordingly, but I do not know who. To go would be foolish.” 

“Would it be foolish if it was Jane?” Mina challenged me. Was it even possible for her to consider Renesmee her sister? She had only been with them for eight years, while Jane and I have been together since birth. We were each others only family, but did she really regard the Cullens as hers?

“Yes. However you are in no position to stand up to what I assume are are vampires. You will fail,” I answered her. I knew my response would not please her and as such she glared at me. 

“Alec,” Carlisle mumbled, “Would the guard be willing to help?” There was no way to know for certain but his plea was clear. 

“We can. May I borrow your phone?”

Mina protested, “NO! Stop. You are not going. The guard is not getting involved. I have to go. I have to do this myself. I refuse to let her or anyone else in your family get hurt.” 

“Dammit Mina!” Emmett yelled out now. “You are our family too!” 

Mina stayed still, her eyes wide. There was a level of pain that I saw that I wish I did not understand. She had everything she wanted right there in her grasp. She said nothing as the tears fell. Esme rushed to her side and held her close as she cried in her arms. 

Carlisle handed me the phone and joined them. I excused myself as I gave them the privacy they needed. 

The rain started again, coming down fiercer than Mina’s own tears. I dialed the number to the main desk. It rang and rang with no answer. How had no one heard the phone? I tried again with no response once more. This was wrong. 

“Alec!” Jacob’s voice called out. I pointed upstairs as I tried once again to call the desk. This was not possible. What was going on?

Thunder cracked through the sky as I rushed to the castle. I willed myself to go faster than I had before, but still, I was on the other side of the town. It would be minutes until I would reach the entrance. 

The doors burst open as I found my way to the main doors. There Clarissa sat, visibly startled by my entrance. “Alec is everything okay?” 

She was alive. The phone on her desk lit up. “Do you answer the phone?!” My tone frightened her into silence. “Answer me!” 

She spoke timidly, “Yes sir but I have not received any calls this hour.” I scanned her desk and saw it. A small cord was pulled out that connected the landline. Someone interfered, used Clarissa as a pawn. 

“Alec?” Demetri called out after me. 

“Where’s Jane?” 

“She’s in the throne room. I was just there,” he answered although puzzled by my question. 

“Is she safe?” 

“Yes, but-” I did not hear his voice as I rushed out the door. If Jane was safe then there was someone else who would not be. This was a distraction. 

The rain had soaked my hood by the time I reached the hotel. I scoured the room of the vampires and wolf. One, two, three, four. Where was the fifth? 

“If you’re looking for Mina, she’s downstairs getting a drink from the vending machine,” Jacob explained. No she was not. That was a lie.

My fear was confirmed as I made my way to the bottom floor. A note taped to the vending machine. 

_“Alec. You’re the only one that understands. Thanks for listening. Maybe we could be friends if I make it out of this alive.”_


	18. Chapter 17: Incentive

_Mina_

The trees blended together in the dark as I kept running through the woods. The thunder grew louder with every step I took. The rain stung my exposed face as I kept pushing myself to go further. 

I could not stop. The hotel was far behind me now, the tears dry. Only the thought of saving Ness pushed me further. 

I was numb to the pain in my limbs, only willing myself to push beyond it. I would not fail, not now. There was no time to think of why this happened, what the purpose of kidnapping her would have, only run. 

The stars could not be my guide tonight. Only luck would be on my side if I could keep a straight line north of the tower. There was no true explanation for my instincts leading me the way they were, but I allowed myself to hope.

Hope that I could save her. Could I save her?

_Yes. Save her._

The shock sent me tumbling to the ground. That voice. It had been years. I recognized it, how could I not. It was a delusion, my mind failing me where my body would not. 

_No. Save her. There is no time._

This isn't right. It couldn’t be. Those years ago it was exhaustion, everything in me giving up. A memory I could not afford to think of anymore. I pushed myself off the ground, the dirt covering my hands. 

_Save her._

A branch hit my arm as the voice spoke again. I hissed at the pain, but I couldn’t stop. The time on my wrist read 8:25, I could not stop now to question my insanity. 

The treeline opened up instantly into a field. The vineyard had to be close, but the darkness and the storm made it difficult to see even with my heightened vision.  
“Go left.” 

No. No. No. This wasn’t supposed to happen this way. Alec stood in front of me absolutely furious. “Would you like to explain yourself?” 

I turned my head to the side and started running in the direction he instructed. “No. I said I was going alone.” 

“And I said wait for the guard.” He caught up to me and grabbed my arm pulling me to the side. 

“Let me go Alec.” 

“No. What exactly is your plan?” Through the darkness I could still see his red eyes, bright with anger. There was no plan. This was a trade. My life for Renesmee’s. 

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “You truly are a Cullen. Rash decisions with no viable plan ahead. Is your martyrdom genetic or a production of your rearing?”

“Alec, just let me go. I don’t have time for this. I have to save her.” I pulled my arm away from him but his grasp was firm. “I need to go alone.” 

His eyes softened. “What if you did not have to?” He loosened his grip on me, but I stayed still looking him in the eyes. The rain soaked his hair and poured down his face, one I became familiar with these past few days. 

I turned back around and faced the direction of the vineyard. There was no time to discuss this and part of me knew he was right. The more help I could get to save Renesmee, the easier it would become. 

“Alright vampire boy. Let’s see what you’ve got,” I said as I started running towards the vineyard. 

_Don’t trust him._

I closed my eyes expecting to hit the ground but I never touched it. Alec’s arm wrapped around my waist, holding me up. “Forgive me, but for the sake of saving her, it may be best I carried you. You’re distracted.” I nodded in agreement. That stupid voice was not helping me, and begrudgingly I could admit that I was in no state to get to Renesmee as quickly as I needed to.

Alec gently flipped me around to hang on his back, and I wrapped my legs around his waist to hold on. I rested my head on his shoulder as the rain continued to pour, his skin colder than the drops soaking through our clothes. 

“Hold on tight please,” he instructed as he set off. I closed my eyes and let the wind pass by me. 

_Don’t trust him._

“Shut up!” The voice wouldn’t stop. Alec was the only one I could trust right now, and I didn’t know where the fears were coming from. He stiffened under me slightly but kept running.

“The voice is back.” There was no question, just an astute observation. But that’s what Alec was, observant. Every story, every detail, he remembered. Our conversation was hours ago, but there were years between then and now. Who we were this morning inarguably different than who we were now. 

“Are we almost there?” 

“Yes, just up above the hill. We will stop at the base.” 

He slowed down allowing me to hop down. It was odd how I never noticed how much taller than me he was. My clothes were fully wet by this point, but the storm began to slow down. 8:47. 

“Alec, let me go first by myself. Can you stay far enough back to where they won’t notice you?” 

“I said you are not going alone!” he exclaimed. He was firm in his stance, looking at me with determination in his eyes. Why would he not change his mind?

“I won’t be alone,” I answered. Instinctively I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. “You’re right behind me right?”

I needed Alec, needed his gifts. I knew what he was capable of, and only he could truly help me. However this was first my fight, my calling. If I could go in and do this without someone getting hurt, I would. He was right of course, this was a trap. But he was my ace, and I was not going to reveal it so easily. 

“I know it’s stupid for me to go by myself Alec, but it’s just us. You can’t rush in either. You need to stay back and prepare.” 

“Or, we could incapacitate them now.” 

“Do you know who we’re up against because I don’t. I know some insane vampires or whatever kidnapped Rensmee and they want me. I don’t know who they are or what they can do and neither do you.” He made a motion to interrupt me but I put my hand up. “What if they have a shield Alec? There’s no one here to protect you either, and I most certainly can’t.”

“Yes Mina but wait, the rest are behind us.” 8:53. 

“Alec I don’t have time to wait. If this doesn’t work you can do what you need to do, but let me buy you time.” 

He wasn’t thrilled by this idea, but then again neither was I. This was a matter of Renesmee’s life, and I had to do this. He squeezed my hand and let me go. 

I rushed up the hill, the mud coating my leggings. The rain slowed to a drizzle now, allowing me to see a small light about 200 feet away. She had to be that way. 

A house came into view as I got closer. There was no time to pay attention to the broken tiles or the overgrown ivy. A figure stood in the doorway and held a hand up as I approached. 

“You must be Minalia,” he stated with thick Eastern European accent. He stood tall in front of the doorway, his hair black and spiked up. The red in his eyes illuminated by the light of the lamp. 

“Where’s Renesmee?”

“To the point. I heard a lot about you. My name is Stefan.”

“Yeah I don’t give a fuck. I want to know where Renesmee is. Is she safe?”

The vampire stopped and snapped his fingers. Two more vampires, a girl and a guy came out holding Ness by either side. Mud caked her hair and her clothes that were soaked all the way through. Her mascara was smudged around her visibly exhausted eyes. 

“Ness!” 

She looked up at me, eyes widening. “No. No Mina no. You shouldn’t have come. Mina no.” Tears started forming, her breathing became erratic. 

I took one step closer to her but Stefan came and put an arm on my shoulder. I shoved his arm off but didn’t get closer. “I’m not leaving without her.” 

“Mina please go!” Ness cried out but one of the other vampires pushed her down. Her body slammed hard into the ground, the skin to concrete contact making a deafening noise. 

“No I’m not leaving you!” I shouted and then addressed Stefan, “You wanted a trade. My life for hers.”

Stefan looked at me curiously, as if he was expecting something or someone. “Yes that was the note, however it seems you have not fully changed yet.” 

Change? What was he going on about? He walked over to me and lifted my chin to stare into my eyes. “The color. It’s all wrong.” What the hell was he talking about? 

“I’m not a vampire.” 

“You are correct. But you are still not yet what you are supposed to be.” Stefan walked back to Renesmee. He pulled her up gently and pushed one of the other vampires away. “I apologize for this young one. It is only that she needs incentive.” He moved her hair out of the way as he exposed her neck and showed his teeth. 

“No!” I lunged forward but collided with the other male vampire. The force threw me in the air and I landed on my side with a crack. The broken rib pierced something inside me making me lose my breath temporarily. 

_Get up._

I held onto my side as I slowly stood up. The healing making my breathing easier by the second, but still not at full strength. I needed to get to her again but a pair of cold arms caught me before I could run.

Stefan stopped, eyes growing wide. “Quite a surprise to see you Alec.” I squirmed in Alec’s arms, trying to run to Renesmee. 

“Alec, let me go.” He held me tighter than before and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

“No Mina, it’s what he wants. Please stop struggling.” he whispered softly before changing his tone and looking up at Stefan. “Why are you here? How are you involved?” 

“I have no business with Aro’s puppet, although it would be my pleasure to rid the world of you.” 

Alec growled and bared his teeth but said nothing to Stefan. I attempted once more to get out of his grasp but his strength was greater than mine. He placed his lips directly next to my ear to calm me down once more. “Mina, you are making this more difficult.”

The places where Alec’s hands held me began to go numb. I understood now. I was a distraction to him.. It was my fault, all of it. I did not know how or why, but it was mine. I was the cause for this commotion, for putting Ness in danger, for putting Alec in this position. 

This was my mess and I could not rely on others to fix it. I stopped moving and faced Stefan. “You wanted a fair trade. Let’s make the trade. Alec won’t come after you.” 

“Mina stop.” I couldn’t turn to face Alec. This was not his choice to make. It was mine, and I made it from the very beginning. If only he would listen to me. 

“If this was Jane, you would do the same,” I whispered. He knew I was right. This was his worst fear as it was mine. His grip on me loosened.

I stood in front of him, his hands now on my shoulders. I addressed Stefan again, “A fair trade. No tricks. We meet in the middle. Alec takes Renesmee and you take me.” 

“Agreed.” Stefan guided Renesmee slowly to the middle, holding a hand on her back in the same position Alec was holding mine. I held my breath as we slowly made our way to the midpoint between us. 

I held my hand out as Ness grabbed it. She pulled me in close but as quickly as we embraced we were separated. The rush was sudden and I found myself being pulled back and thrown to the ground. 

Thunder cracked through the sky, only it was not the thunder. I turned and saw Alec and Stefan struggling as the other two vampires rushed into the fight as well. One attempted to hook his arms around Alec’s waist, but he leapt up and avoided him while landing a kick to Stefan’s head. Stefan quickly grabbed Alec’s foot and spun him tossing him into the air. Alec landed on his feet and charged at Stefan. 

The chaos created a welcome disturbance as I got up and rushed to Rensmeee. I pulled her off the ground. “Ness run!” 

“The half breed!” Stefan shouted out. Renesmee tried to run but the female vampire made an attempt to grab her. Ness punched her furiously but couldn’t loosen the grip on her arm. 

I jumped on the woman’s back. I knew I couldn’t fight, but I didn’t need to. I needed to distract her. I needed Ness to run. I covered the vampire’s eyes and hit at whatever spots I could. I felt each crack in the bone, but I would not stop. The vampire hissed furiously and finally let go of Ness. 

“Run!” 

She needed time. I kept punching but knew I couldn’t last much longer. I could feel my grip loosening, my muscles giving way. No just a little longer. Let her get away.

But my time was up. 

The male vampire removed me from the woman’s back. All I heard was Stefan’s protests as I flew through the air into the building. It crumbled around me, pieces upon pieces crushing me. 

Renesmee would be safe. That’s all that mattered as I felt myself slipping away. My heart was failing as I succumbed to the darkness. 

…

_Wake up._


	19. Chapter 18: Contradiction

_Alec_

“Run!” Mina yelled out. I glanced her way and saw her attacking the female. She slammed her fists wildly wherever she could reach, anything to cause a distraction. I could see the blood drying on her fists, she was not going to last much longer.

Stefan sent a punch towards me as I dodged it and spun us around to face the opening, tossing the other male vampire off me. I could see Renesmee running down the hill, hopefully in the arms of reinforcements. No matter the amount of practice combats I could have with Felix would prepare me for a fight being this outnumbered. 

In one form or another this would be over. I could only hope we would not fail, not now. The sudden gust of wind proved me wrong. 

“NO!” Stefan exclaimed as he stopped fighting me. I heard the slam and the succeeding crumbling of the building. I heard every piece, every brick and tile fall on her body, every crack of bone. 

Renesmee turned, her eyes growing wide as she started running towards the rubble. I pushed Stefan away as I joined her. The other female vampire lunging at me, but I dodged her. I did not have time for this, I had to get Mina out of there, give her a chance to heal, to live.

But we were too late. Silence enveloped us and for a moment it felt as though this was not reality.

Renesmee fell to her knees as realization hit her, staring at the shell of the building that buried her sister. No, this was impossible. She would heal, her heart would restart. She was not dead. There were still so many unanswered questions I had. 

Time restarted as the male’s arms wrapped around me, slamming me into the ground. This was their fault. She was dead because of them. She never found peace because of them. Rage fueled me as I disentangled myself from him and threw over my shoulder. I took his body and stepped on it as I snapped one of his arms off. The woman came charging at me as I tore the other arm off, but soon she was slammed to the ground by a large mass I recognized as Emmett. 

“What the fuck is going on?!” he yelled out as Esme and Demetri joined him in ripping the female apart. Jacob made quick work of the male by himself. They were too late. The hope was gone, and how could I tell them that the member of their coven that they loved was dead. How was I to alleviate the pain they would surely feel if they knew what happened. 

I stepped away and turned back to the building. Everything I wanted to know was buried with her. Her body broken in every piece imaginable. The clay tiles more red than they ever were. 

I could not provide the explanation they deserved as I saw Stefan make his way to the rubble. No. He would not touch her. He would not hurt her any more. He was the source of her pain, her hurt and confusion. I would not let his actions haunt her beyond this life.

I tackled him to the ground as he fought his way out of my grip in the mud. “You fool. I have to save her.” Save her? In my shock Stefan managed to twist around, gaining the upper hand. Carlisle came to my aid as he pulled Stefan off me.

“Carlisle, reason with the boy. Pull her out of there before she is gone forever.” 

My fist connected with Stefan’s jaw. “She is gone! Because of you! What did you do?!”

Carlisle processed my words and looked at the pile behind us as Emmett took over restraining Stefan. Renesmee remained in the same stationary position as Jacob laid down next to her. Her sobs cut through the air as the tears finally fell.

“Come back Mina. Please,” she pleaded. She picked herself up off the ground and ran to the crumbled structure. “You’re my sister. Please don’t leave me.” She threw piece by piece off the pile. 

I said nothing as I joined her in removing the pieces. I knew what awaited her under this pile. I knew the carnage and the trauma of seeing a loved one face their mortality. I grasped her wrist as she tried to remove a piece from the last layer. 

“Do not.”

She continued to sob louder as she fell into me. I could not save Mina, but I would spare Renesmee from seeing my failure. Her tears coated my jacket as I wrapped my arms gently around her.

This was not supposed to happen this way. Renesmee was saved, that was Mina’s goal. But this was not a victory, no glory, no winners. Mina was supposed to be alive, I felt it so surely that she would survive this. 

She was supposed to be here. We were supposed to be back in Volterra by now, questioning the culprits ourselves, solving steps into the mystery that surrounded her origins. She was supposed to be alive, to help build a stronger foundation between our covens. 

I was not supposed to fail.

Renesmee continued to stain my muddy cloak with her tears. Her breathing became more erratic as her sobs became screams. I knew she could not stay here, the pain was too much and even I could not take it away from her. 

Carlisle approached us and picked Renesmee up gently and carried her over to Jacob. Demetri made his way over and sat next to me. He said nothing as he placed a hand on my back, attempting to run his hands in soothing motions. The gesture was not unappreciated, but I was not sure how it would comfort me. 

“Let me handle this kid.” I wanted to protest, but I knew Demetri was right. I could only do what I knew right now and that was to get answers. Only one person had the answers I needed. 

I stood up and walked over to where Emmett was restraining Stefan. “You will tell me what you know. Now.”

Stefan looked up and me. As soon as he spit venom at me, Emmett shoved him into the ground. He lifted him back up to look at me once more. 

“Why did you come here? Why did you take Renesmee?”

“I will not answer Aro’s puppet.” 

“Then you answer me,” Emmett exclaimed before violently tearing off one of Stefan’s arms. 

“What did you want with my little sister?” 

“That will be the incorrect tense unless you do something now. ” 

There was no present, only the past. What could he possibly be referring to? Mina was dead. Her body was only a few feet away from me. 

“What did you want with my sister.” 

Stefan tried to resist Emmett’s grip but he was not strong enough. “You fool let me go. I can still save her.” 

The statement was enough to startle Emmett. Instantly Stefan got out of Emmett’s grip and ran once more to the rubble. But his attempt was futile with so many of us around. I pushed him back into Emmett’s arms. Stefan turned himself around and wrapped his around Emmett’s neck as Demetri came over to assist us.

Before it could continue further, a loud growl was heard from the rubble. Stefan stopped his attempts and looked at the rubble. His eyes widened in anticipation, but I would have sworn the growl was a figment of my imagination.

There was no conceivable reality in which a sound like that could exist. But Stefan’s expression was enough to convince me that what we all heard was indeed there. 

The growling grew louder, now shaking the ground. I turned to face the rubble, pieces flying around after being abruptly disturbed. The growling was accompanied by the sound of a heartbeat, growing louder with each growl.

A jaguar of astonishing size stood in the place of the rubble that covered Mina. The jaguar was much larger than those found in the Amazon, easily over five feet in height and around ten in length. It’s large paws stepped on the stone, the muscles in its hind legs accenting its powerful stature. There was one thing however that did not mimic the creatures upon which this beast shared qualities with, its eyes.

The bright violet of its irises reminded me of only two other memories, memories I once believed were only delusions. 

Minalia.

Jacob stood and protectively crouched over Renesmee and growled. The wolf was large enough to contest the jaguar, but the action itself was not well received. She growled loudly in return, but turned her attention away from him and faced me.

“Finally,” Stefan whispered. He was in awe at the creature before us, much the opposite of everyone else’s feelings. They were all on guard, staring apprehensively at the jaguar, but it was fixated on my position.

Even if this was Mina, as I so deeply wanted to believe, what was the possibility it was not truly her own being in this form. The jaguar stalked towards me, its movements slow and precise, accenting its threatening power. 

The more I held its gaze, the more fearful I became. Behind the eyes was a cold center, a fierce determination with no purpose. The beast stopped in front of me. I stared into her eyes, not letting my concentration falter. They seemed to acknowledge the familiarity with me, but still remained apprehensive.

Perhaps maybe she was not fully gone. There still had to be a part of her soul somewhere in those eyes. I slowly reached my hand up, making sure to be as slow as possible to ensure she did not feel threatened. 

However the night was not in my favor as a breeze swept over the hill. The scent of vampires fully hit her senses and she jumped back from me, crouching defensively. Her eyes became sharp and she bared her teeth. 

She swiped me to the side as she bounded for Emmett and Stefan. She tore Stefan away from Emmett, her only goal in destroying him. If he was gone, the answers we spent searching for would be gone with him. 

“No stop!” I jumped on her back, trying somehow to get her off Stefan. Her larger size was a challenge, but she could not destroy him. “Mina stop!” 

Emmett and Demetri came to my side as they pushed the beast off Stefan, however its teeth connected with his leg and ripped it clean off in the attempt. Its motions were erratic, violent, bent on pure destruction. 

“Carlisle, get him out of here!” I ordered. Carlisle and Esme grabbed Stefan as Emmett and Demetri tried to fight with the jaguar. As they tried to subdue it, Renesmee ran in the middle of the fight, Jacob close behind her.

“Mina!” she screamed out. For a split second, it paused. Maybe she was still there, but her attempt to bite off Emmett’s head was not promising. 

“Alec, we have to turn her back!” Renesmee shouted as Jacob pulled her back. The jaguar shook off Demetri and bounded again down the hill for Stefan. There was no guarantee that she would transform back into a human. 

“Alec please try!” Emmett called out now, grabbing the jaguar and tossing it back. “She’s in there, I promise!” 

But what if she was not there. What if she was truly lost to us? No, I had to believe she was in there. 

“Restrain her.” Jacob and Renesmee joined Emmett and Demetri in trying to holding the jaguar down once more. I stood still as I let the mist flow through me. There was no time to consider what to do, I had to cut off her senses now. I tried pushing it as fast and as far as I could in my state. I felt it begin to touch Emmett and Jacob and willed it flow between them and over the jaguar. 

I felt the mist wrap around Mina, creating an invisible smoke screen around her. Her wails were strong as I knew it was working. But she was still resisting, the lack of senses sending her into a further panic. 

“Alec give her back her hearing!” Renesmee ordered. I did as she said and let one part of the mist fall away. 

“Mina listen to me! It’s me! It’s Ness!” The jaguar still struggled, fighting so animalistically, not wanting to be caged by my gifts. I widened my mist to envelop more of the area, but her struggles were not helping keep everyone away from my gift. 

“Mina, it’s me, Emmett. Please come back to us kid.” She was slower in her movements, but still it was not getting through to her. If this was to continue further, it would be the end of her. 

“Minalia, you are not this. Please listen to your coven members,” I attempted. She paused for a moment, my voice seeming to get through to her only briefly, but it was not enough. Perhaps the answer was not in my voice but in the words.

“Emmett, talk more to her. Talk about your coven!” 

“Mina,” he attempted while wrapping his arms around her front legs, “Please kid. You’re part of our coven.” 

“Yes Mina, you’re my sister.” 

“You’re a part of our family.” 

Each sentence slowed her down more, seemingly getting through to her. 

“Mina,” Emmett whispered letting her go. “You are a Cullen.” 

With that phrase, she finally stopped. “You are our family. We love you kiddo.” Everyone stepped back as she settled down. The jaguar laid down, listening to the voices around it. 

“Remember, you are Minalia Cullen.”

“Beloved friend and sister.”

The jaguar closed its eyes. The shape contorted itself and shrank down, the paws retracting back into limbs, fur turning into the black hair of the girl we knew.

I recalled the mist as she looked towards Emmett, reaching her hand out as Demetri covered her with his cloak. Emmett grasped her hand, and she collapsed in his arms.

This was over. Mina was alive, heartbeat and all.


	20. Chapter 19: Cautious

_Mina_

_Mina listen to me!_

I shot up quickly, but something around my arms jerked me back slamming my head back into the ground. Shit. 

I looked down at my wrists, tight metal wrapped around them. The five foot long chains they were attached too were already loose from the sudden force I pulled up with. Where the hell was I and why the hell was I chained up? And what was I even wearing? I looked at the jeans and the bright blue tee, but I wasn’t sure where the light gray cape came from. 

“You are finally awake.” Oh so this had to be a nightmare. I turned towards Jane, her face as stoic as the day I met her. The lights were dim around her and the air was cold. I looked around and noticed the stone and bars around me. Why the hell does the world’s most powerful vampire coven need a dungeon, although the more important question is why was I in it?

“What am I doing here?” Jane looked at me carefully, her face showing signs of irritation by my question. I was in no position to deal with her, particularly with my headache getting stronger by the second. 

“You have to be joking,” she said. 

I raised my head and glared at her. “Do I look like I’m joking?” Jane was the least hospitable member of the Volturi I knew. I may not have spent much time in Volterra, but only Alec was the one to truly help me, if help was what that was. 

Alec. What happened to him? I remembered following him and we ran into those two vampires who had Renesmee. Ness. 

“Wait! Is everyone okay? Where’s Renesmee? Where’s Alec?” Torturous pain shot through my head with each question. I wanted to scream out, but I shut my eyes and tried to hold it together. “Jane quit with the pain.” 

“First off, if I was torturing you then you would be in worse shape than that,” she scoffed. “Now, Alec and Renesmee are both alright although no thanks to you.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Do you truly not remember anything?” she asked, although I could almost get a sense of concern in her voice. I took a deep breath and willed myself to remember what happened. 

I looked at my knuckles, fully healed from the punches I gave the female. That other vampire, Stefan, he got into a fight with Alec. My head was hurting more and more as I thought about it. The thought of being pulled off the woman, going through the air-

Wait. I turned to Jane. My head was pounding at this point. “Why am I not dead?”

“I do not know. However, you are most certainly not human.” 

“No shit Sherlock. What am I?” Before Jane could answer me, Carlisle and Demetri entered the chamber. They both seemed concerned over my condition but overall relieved. 

“Glad to see you’re awake,” Demetri said with a soft smile. “What do you remember?”

“She doesn’t remember anything after her death,” Jane answered for me. Carlisle unlocked the door and Demetri handed him the key to remove the chains from the ground but left the wrist ones on. He looked at me apologetically, but I knew this wasn’t his doing. 

“Aro wants to speak to you,” Carlisle said as he embraced me. I let myself be held this once, knowing all too well I may not make it out of this. If I was in here, in chains, then whatever I was posed a threat to them all, Alec and Renesmee included.

Carlisle let me go and we walked out, following Demetri and Jane to the chamber. We passed by the library, now cleaned up and empty. I was only in there, just yesterday, or was it yesterday? “How long have I been out?”

“Two days, since you changed back” Demetri answered. Changed back? What did he mean? Was I shifter? A pain shot through my head forcing me to fall to my knees. Carlisle grabbed me before I hit the ground, but the pain in my head was still there. 

Carlisle scooped me up and carried me the rest of the way. Once we reached the throne room, he set me back down and I faced everyone. Most of the Cullens were there: Renesmee, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Jasper. With the guard there and the masters, this could turn into a bloodbath if it came to it, but for now I didn’t care as I ran to Ness. She hugged me close before Emmett cut in to hug me as well. 

“How you holding up kid?” he asked.

“Yes dear Minalia, how are you?” Aro interrupted us. I faced the masters now, Aro’s own curiosity a stark contrast to Caius’ visible anger and disgust. This really was not going to end well.

However there was a pair of eyes that struck me. Alec. He looked at me, emotionless as the days spent in the library. Perhaps I should have known, the heat of the moments earlier were not enough to change his feelings for me. Well, who needed a friend in the Volturi guard anyways. 

Carlisle came and stood behind me as Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I knew they were being protective, but I didn’t know how much this would even do. I felt a rush of calm sweep over me as I realized Jasper was doing his best to keep me level.

My attention returned to Aro, “I’m doing fine sir.” 

“I’m certainly glad to hear that dear. You are not injured?”

“No, just a mere headache.” Carlisle looked at me concerned, knowing I’ve never truly suffered from one before. 

“How unfortunate. I am sure that is unusual.” 

“Yes it-”

“Enough!” Caius exclaimed, startling everyone around. “We are not here to exchange pleasantries. She is a threat to our kind and she must be eliminated.” 

At this everyone jumped. In a split second I was pushed back behind Emmett, Jasper pulling me to the side. Edward stepped forward with them and each of them bared their teeth as Felix and Santiago moved in front of the leaders along with Jane and Alec. Everyone held their defensive positions except Carlisle and Aro.

Aro made a motion for everyone to stand down, but no one stopped. Carlisle spoke now saying, “Everyone, it’s fine. No one will get hurt.” 

Felix looked at Edward, who nodded in agreement with him. They both backed down and stood up at the same time followed by everyone else. Caius was not pleased as this as I made my way forward again.

“Forgive my brother,” Aro said reasserting himself. “However everyone may feel more comfortable if you were fully detained.” 

I moved towards Felix who placed his hands on my arms. Santiago stood beside him as the Cullens stood back. If I could avoid anyone getting hurt right now, I would. As Felix held me, I realized that someone was missing from the area. 

“Where’s what’s his name? Stefan?” Felix stiffened, and I looked to Alec whose eyes were getting darker with anger by the second. 

Aro answered me, “He escaped. For now. At the present moment you are our concern.” Aro held out his hand to me, as if to ask permission. I complied and he touched my hand. 

I regretted it instantly as I screamed out in pain. An arm caught me as I crumbled to the ground, the memories of two days ago coming back. 

_I felt my body contorting, my mind was no longer my own. A growl escaped my lips as I emerged from the rubble. I felt my paws making imprints in the ground, my hind legs going into a crouching position._

I remembered it all. I remembered the growling, the sharp smell of vampires, the feeling of pure animalistic rage coursing through my veins. I was not in control, no matter how much I wanted to be. 

The same feeling began to course through me again. I felt the pain subsiding but with it came out a growl from me. No not now. I couldn’t go back to that. I got out of it last time, right. I had to remember. 

_“Mina, it’s me, Emmett. Please come back to us kid.”_

_“You are our family. We love you kiddo.”_

Emmett and Renesmee. They tried to pull me back to my own humanity, but they weren’t alone last time. It was their voices and Alec’s own abilities that allowed me to fully become aware of them last time. All I remembered was the dark, and the voices that could pull me out of it, but the memory wasn’t working.

Suddenly everything went numb. Alec. My hearing came back and this time it was everyone pulling me back. 

“Mina, you’re okay. You’re not gone. Come back,” Emmett reassured me. 

“Listen to my voice,” Ness called out. I felt the calm sweeping over me. No I wouldn’t let myself lose control. Not now. I willed myself to listen, to feel their comfort and come back to my humanity. 

I felt the mist pulling away as I regained my senses. As I opened my eyes, I noticed it was Alec that caught me from falling. Aro was no longer holding my hand but rather now behind Santiago and Jane along with Marcus and Caius.

Caius was the first to speak up, “See for yourselves! She’s a threat! We cannot allow her to live!” 

“Wait a second Caius, she didn’t transform,” Carlisle tried to reason with him. Everyone began to tense again, battle lines beginning to be drawn. I couldn’t let it get any farther now.

“No. He’s right,” I conceded. There was no way I could guarantee not hurting anyone. When I transformed, I knew I wasn’t in control. This was the only way to keep everyone safe. 

“Mina no,” Edward tried to reason with me, but I put my hand up. 

“No. I’ll only hurt everyone. Yeah I came out of it now, but there’s no way to know I can every time. I remember everything. I almost hurt everyone.” I looked at Alec, and mouthed ‘I’m sorry.’ He said nothing as he let me go. He was hiding something in his eyes, something I could not read as he moved back to Jane’s side. 

“Aro,” Carlisle said pleadingly. There was no way Aro would let me live. No matter how curious he was about my state, the laws wouldn’t allow it. I was a threat, to vampires, to humans, to all supernatural beings in general. I couldn’t keep a secret in this way, not if I had no control. 

Aro moved forward, “Unfortunately you are right dear one.” The Cullens erupted in protest. I was going to lose the only family I had, but this is what family does. I have to protect them, even from myself. 

“Everyone please stop. I love you all, and I am thankful for the home you have given me these past few years.” I tried to stop the tears from coming. I knew I couldn’t say goodbye like this. 

Renesmee hugged me close, her tears starting to come. “Please, Mina.” I didn’t want to give this up, not my own sister. “Don’t go.” 

“Maybe she doesn’t have to.” Ness let me go and everyone turned to Alec, even Aro was surprised. He took Alec’s hand and stayed silent for a minute. 

“Aro,” Edward began, “Would you consider it?” 

Aro looked at me, “Consider it, yes. But as you know it will be her decision.” 

What were they possibly talking about. My decision to what? I already chose to give up my life for my family, what other choice could I make? 

Alec looked at me expectantly, somehow pleading with me to say yes to his next question. “Minalia, would you consider joining the guard?”


	21. Chapter 20: Involved

_Alec_

“Minalia, would you consider joining the guard?” There was a moment of silence as she processed my request. Her shock was evident, but there was also a sense of relief in her dark eyes. I was unsure of where the idea came from, but there would be no other possible way for her to live. 

The silence did not last long however as Caius made his sentiments known. “Aro put a stop to this nonsense! She is not of our kind! She has no place amongst us!” 

Aro did not say a word as he motioned for me to speak now. I had to defend this idea, although I could not conjure a reason for it. I simply knew that Minalia could not die. 

Caius continued his tirade, “She’s a danger to us all! She’s even a Cullen!” That was correct. She was a Cullen. That was her saving grace.

“That is precisely why she should join us,” I began. I faced Caius directly as I spoke. “Sir, she is a Cullen. She is not our enemy. Our alliance with the Cullens can be even stronger than before.” 

I turned to Carlisle now, his expression somewhat apprehensive but he knew. This was the way to save his adoptive daughter. Before Carlisle could speak up, Mina gave her answer. “Aro, if you will have me, I will pledge my service to the guard.” 

Aro walked up to Minalia now, her stature still tense. I noticed Renesmee’s hand still wrapped tightly around her arm. I could hear both of their hearts beating faster and faster in anticipation for Aro’s decision. He held his hand out for Mina’s and she readily gave it over. 

I could only hope her thoughts were pure. If she had any qualms with following the guard, Aro would not accept her. Her allegiance would have to shift in the name of self preservation. Aro smiled widely, “Welcome to the Volturi, Minalia Cullen.” I felt the figurative breath I was holding in release. She would join us. She would live. 

The protests however started again, Caius once more being vocal and a couple Cullens joining in too. No, they had to stop. If they ever wanted to see her again, they would need to let her make this choice, even if it was a choice between us and death. 

“Aro this is preposterous! She does not belong!” Caius once more objected, although now he was quick to anger Aro.

“Brother, she deserves a place among us. She is quite a gifted young woman, and I believe her insights on those like her would be a highly valuable. Regardless, this is a trial basis.” 

Trial basis? Did he not intend for her to live? Was he only appeasing the Cullens?

Carlisle spoke up, “Aro, she can learn.” He approached the center and spoke to Aro and Caius. “She is a shifter. The Quileute wolves themselves had to learn control. She is capable of the same.” 

“I trust that dear Carlisle, but we both know she is not one of them. She is something different altogether. I believe she is capable of learning control, however we cannot be too certain. Our existence as a whole depends on it, would you not agree?” 

Carlisle stood his ground and said, “I believe in my daughter Aro. She will succeed in learning control, she is a Cullen after all.” Aro did not reply, understanding full well the nuance of Carlisle’s words. 

“Alec,” Aro summoned me. I moved forward next to him and looked at him expectantly. He faced me and said, “You will train her.” 

Before Mina or I could protest, Aro held his hand up. “You have shown you are capable of helping her regain control, therefore you will be responsible for her.” I regained my composure and nodded in compliance. This was an order. “Regardless, if things go wrong, you will be the only one capable of ending it.” Ending her. That is what my responsibility would be. I could either be responsible for keeping her alive or ending her life. 

Renesmee was the one to speak now, “Aro, may I stay with her here?” Bella made her disagreement with her own child known, but Aro was on the same line of agreement. 

“Dear child, she will not stay here.” I looked at Aro now, perplexed by his statement. “Unfortunately, until she fully gains control, she cannot stay in Volterra. Alec will accompany her to a secluded property of ours on an island in the Mediterranean. And as best for your safety, as I’m sure your mother and father would agree, they will go alone.” 

Renesmee bore the news fairly well, however I was the one now uncertain. I knew where Aro was speaking of, but was this truly the best course of action. I could not question his choices. This was a direct order, and it would have to be obeyed. 

“Aro,” Jane spoke up, “perhaps I can accompany them.” 

Aro shook his head in disagreement, “No. You are needed here Jane.” I looked at Jane apologetically, knowing this separation would not go over well with her. This was not her decision, nor mine. 

“Thank you Aro,” Carlisle said. “Thank you for allowing her a chance.”

“Anything for you dear Carlisle,” Aro said with a pleasant smile. “Now, I believe we must all make our preparations. Alec will retrieve her in 3 days time.” With this, the Cullens and the guard began to depart.

Jane rushed off out of the room, although I was stopped before I could follow her. Mina’s warm hand grasped my arm and looked down at the floor. 

“Thank you Alec.”

“You are welcome Minalia.” 

“Alec, can I ask you a question?” her voice was softer than usual. She knew others could hear her, but somehow she still wanted to maintain a sense of privacy. I stayed silent to signal her to continue. “Why?”

I knew why. I had to save her. I had to keep the Volturi from ruining the relationship with the Cullens. This was to protect Jane. This had to be to protect Jane. 

Before I could reply, Demetri approached us. “Are you still suffering from the headache Mina?” 

“No, thank you for asking,” she smiled graciously. “Also, is this yours?” she asked gesturing to the cloak she was wearing. 

“Ah yes, but you can keep it. You may need it in the future after all.” Mina smiled brightly at him, and thanked him once more. If she were to join us, her cloak would be much darker than Demetri’s, possibly as dark as mine if Aro would allow it. 

Carlisle called Mina over, and she excused herself. “Thank you again. I’ll see you soon Alec.” I watched her depart with the rest of her coven, her black hair flowing over the light gray cloak. 

I took a deep unnecessary breath as I exited the chamber to face Jane. The moment I entered my room, her anger came out. 

“Have you absolutely lost your fucking mind?! You are impossible! She almost killed you two days ago and now you want to save her?! Who cares about the Cullen relationship! She should be dead! Why would you of all beings in the world defend her life, I am absolutely astonished! You have completely left us defenseless now, going to run off on some doomed to fail training mission with your girlfriend!”

“She is not my girlfriend!” Where could she possibly come up with this idea that I had feelings for Minalia of all beings. 

“Well there better be an explanation for this because I see no other way of justifying your defiant behavior.” 

“For you Jane!” 

“That’s bullshit!” Of course she wouldn’t believe me. Everything I did would be for her survival and mine. For now she was angry and would soon see reason. “Whatever. We have to clean up your mess now.” 

“There is no mess to clean. I will train Minalia.” I grabbed the luggage from the closet and placed it open on my bed. Jane grabbed my wrist to stop me and glared at me. 

“That’s what I mean. You’re putting yourself in danger. I can convince Aro to let me go.” 

“No Jane, you need to stay here, if not for Aro, for me.” She paused and looked at me quizzically. She loosened her grip and allowed me to continue. “I am in enough trouble as is. I challenged Aro. You cannot go with me. Not only do you need to follow him, I need you here, I need you safe.” 

“Alec, we have gone hundreds of years without you questioning my abilities.”

“I am not questioning your abilities, but I know what Minalia is capable of. You are perfectly capable of holding your own against her, but the safest place for you to be is in Volterra. I do not think Minalia was the only target.” 

“Target? Alec what are you saying?” By now Jane had fully let go and sat down to look at me. I had my own theories of what happened that night, but to actually discover the truth, I needed to let Jane in on the plan.

“Stefan did not simply run away. We let him escape.” 

“I assumed as much,” she said. I looked at her and she squinted her eyes before saying, “You don’t truly believe that I would think you and Demetri would simply be bested by one of the Romanians.” I should have known better than to question Jane’s perception.

“Very well. I need you to find him.”

“Easy enough.” 

“Only find him Jane.” 

“Yes Alec, I would not kill him no matter how much I wish it. Although I make no guarantees that pain will not be inflicted.” 

“Jane no, please.” She put her hands up in resignation. “Only reconnaissance. I think he means to start a war.”

Jane’s eyes widened at my statement. “What do you mean a war Alec? We’ve already had one. What army could he possibly have? He’s lost once before.” 

She was right, they did lose before due to Aro’s newly formed guard at the time. The Volturi have not been challenged in centuries, but something was off. The two vampires with Stefan were pawns, but the piece he really wanted was Minalia. This attempt was only the beginning of attaining her. 

The game had begun. Mina was a piece of it, and now so was I. Regardless of how training would go, there was only one goal: to win.


	22. Epilogue

-Alec-

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. It is 46 degrees Fahrenheit outside with a light breeze and cloud coverage. Please remain in your seats until the plane reaches the gate and the warning light turns off. Please check to ensure you have all of your belongings before leaving the aircraft. Thank you again for flying with us and have a wonderful evening.” 

After a few minutes, the plane came to a full stop and everyone began to move around. I waited patiently until I could retrieve my carryon bag and debarked the plane. I walked as slowly as possible to the luggage carousel. I knew that even by human standards this was slow, but I knew what awaited me. 

I wanted to have a moment to myself for as long as possible for now. Everything would change, but for now I would be patient. The carousel began to turn, various luggage coming down the ramps. I saw my black bag come down and picked it up gently.

Something caught my eye though. A piece of paper was protruding from the front pocket. It most certainly was not there when I checked it in. I pulled the loose paper out and read the script on it. 

_Be careful who you trust. She will betray you. You are not her family._

This had to be referring to Mina. Who wrote this? This was not Jane’s script, nor anyone I knew. There was no scent on it.

Who would say this? I had to trust Mina. There was no other option now. My choice was made for me. I knew I was not her family, I was only her trainer. I would have to guide her in joining the guard. I would not be someone important to her. 

I tossed the letter in the nearest trash bin. I would have to trust her. 

I picked up the luggage and walked out into the main terminal. There she stood, with all her family around her. She put her ink black hair in braids underneath her knit hat. I heard her laughter as Emmett was telling her old stories at Edward’s expense. 

The Cullens stopped as they saw me, and Mina turned around to face me. Her smile faltered a little, but it remained. 

“Hello Alec,” Carlisle greeted me. I exchanged greetings with everyone and turned to Mina. 

“Are you ready?” 

“One second before you both leave,” Esme said as she pulled out a jewelry box. “Mina, this is for you dear.” 

Mina opened the box. In it was a gold ring with circular onyx setting. In the stone was embossed the Cullen lion with the Cullen mantra etched around the stone. She took it out of the box and placed it on her right ring finger.

“Remember,” Esme said, “You’re one of us. No matter what happens, we will love you. You will always be a Cullen.”

Mina shed a tear and hugged Esme tightly. “Thanks mom.” The rest of the coven embraced her and more people were paying attention to them. They did not want to let go, that is what a family really was. 

However, they did have to let go. They exchanged more departing wishes and Mina turned back to me. “Are you ready Alec?” She held her right hand out. “If we’re going to go on an adventure, then we’ve got to do it properly.” 

I looked apprehensively at her hand. I took it without saying a word.


	23. Crazed Sequel Posting Schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Twisted, Crazed will be posted within the next month and a half. The following is a schedule for all of the chapters. You can also follow the series on my tumblr.

Writing Schedule: March 8-April 17  
1\. Prologue- March 8  
2\. Chapter 1- March 9  
3\. Chapter 2- March 12  
4\. Chapter 3- March 13  
5\. Chapter 4- March 15  
6\. Chapter 5- March 17  
7\. Chapter 6- March 19  
8\. Chapter 7- March 20  
9\. Chapter 8- March 22  
10\. Chapter 9- March 24  
11\. Chapter 10- March 26  
12\. Chapter 11- March 29  
13\. Chapter 12- March 31  
14\. Chapter 13- April 2  
15\. Chapter 14- April 3  
16\. Chapter 15- April 7  
17\. Chapter 16- April 9  
18\. Chapter 17- April 10  
19\. Chapter 18- April 12  
20\. Chapter 19- April 14  
21\. Chapter 20- April 16  
22\. Epilogue- April 17


End file.
